Pirates of the Caribbean: A Pirate's Weakness
by nineteennintytwo
Summary: The Black Pearl wasn't the only thing Jack Sparrow lost in the mutiny. But what will happen when he finds out that his wife and child have been alive all along? Sparrabella! OLD STORY.
1. The Mutiny

Yes, this is the first chapter of the first story in a new series I'm doing. It's basically the POTC story, but with Arabella and her daughter (who is also Jack's) added to the tale. I will also be including other characters from the Jack Sparrow books, like Jean, Tumen, Constance and Fitzwilliam, and if you want to read other stories like this, then read insane lil piratess's story Where I Am, and Piratess-Bell's story The Forgotten Angel (although this name may change since she's looking for another one).

Hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: All characters from the movies belong to Ted & Terry, and all the characters from the books belong to Mr Rob Kidd. Believe me, if I owned any of them, this is how I would have written the movie.

* * *

The Mutiny

The magnificent black vessel sat anchored in the midnight black sea, under the wide blanket of stars above. From a distance, one would say that the ship was at peace; resting after a long day's worth of sailing. But if one was to sail closer, they would hear the screams and yells of a woman, coming from the Captain's cabin. No, this woman wasn't being tortured, or raped, or anything one would expect from Pirates such as the ones on this ship. She was, in fact, giving birth.

Arabella Sparrow had never felt this much pain before in her entire life. The contractions that kept shooting through her body were enough to make her cry out in pain, and the fact that she had to keep pushing wasn't helping the pain one bit. But it had to be done, and she knew it. If her baby was ever to see the outside world, she had to keep pushing.

Beside her, her husband and Captain, Jack Sparrow, held her hand tightly, reassuring her that everything was going to be all right.

"Just keep pushing, luv," he told her softly. "Everything's gonna be all right."

"Easy for ye to say," Arabella said in between breaths. "Ye're not the one who's giving birth to our child!"

"If it helps, you can kick me in the nuts so I'm in pain, too?" Jack suggested.

Arabella rolled her eyes, before another shooting pain caused her to let out a sudden screech. Jack winced as the unhappy sound of his wife hammered against his ear drums; he hated himself for putting her through this, but she was the one who wanted to have kids. So in his opinion, this was her fault that she was like this. At the end of the bed, the ship's doctor was ready to catch the baby with a cloth.

"The head's just starting to slip out, so I need you to keep pushing," he told Arabella.

Arabella nodded, before giving another huge push, just as a cry of pain escaped her mouth.

"I CAN'T!" she screeched.

"Yes you can, Belle," Jack told her gently, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze (if Arabella could feel it beneath how hard she was squeezing Jack's hand). "Just think of our baby and keep pushing."

Arabella nodded, before pushing one last time. And this time, she felt her baby finally leave her body, and both parents heard their baby's beautiful cry for the first time.

"It's a girl," the doctor told them both, cutting the cord that was still attached to her.

"Oh well, better luck next time, Jack," Arabella told her husband, taking in deep breaths.

Jack didn't feel disappointed at all, though. Yes, he had been hoping for a boy, but a girl was just as good, too. Having a little girl around wouldn't be a bad thing, and in his opinion, there was always next time. The doctor handed Arabella the baby girl, and Arabella found herself crying as she looked down into her daughter's face.

"I'll give you some time alone," the doctor said, before he packed up his things and left the cabin.

Jack found himself smiling as he gazed down upon his little daughter. She was so small; he feared that she might break at any moment. Just then, the little girl opened her eyes, and both parents smiled even wider.

"She has yer eyes," Arabella observed. "And yer hair colour."

"But she has your beauty," Jack said.

Arabella smiled, before handing the baby to Jack. The Pirate Captain hesitated at first, but then took her into his arm as gently as he could. The little baby stared up at him with an expressionless face, before grabbing onto his thumb and squeezing it as hard as she could.

"Bugger; for a new born, she's got quite a grip on her," Jack said, handing his daughter back to Arabella.

"All new borns are like that, Jack," Arabella told him.

"It's still a good thing, though," Jack continued. "That means she'll be able to grip a sword without any trouble."

"Jack, ye won't be teaching her sword fighting just yet," Arabella told him.

"Fine, as soon as she's stopped wearing nappies, then I'll teach her," Jack said.

Arabella shook her head. Jack was then about to say something else, but Arabella had already read his mind, and was one step ahead.

"No, we're not calling her Jacqueline," she said, and Jack's face fell.

"Fine, but I still get to choose the name," he said.

"Does it involve yer name in it somewhere?"

"No."

"Then fine," Arabella said with defeat.

"What about Victoria?" he suggested. "It was me mum's name."

Arabella felt the corners of her mouth quirk upwards; it certainly was a beautiful name.

"I like that," she said. "Victoria Laura Sparrow."

"Seriously, Belle?" Jack began to complain, once he heard the middle name. "Name our daughter after the one woman who didn't approve of me in any shape or form?"

"But she's named after yer mother, so it's only fair that my mother's name is in there, too," Arabella told him. "And besides, it's better than having it as her first name, right?"

"Good point," Jack admitted.

They gazed down as their little daughter began to drift off to sleep, thankful that all was quiet outside. A little _too_ quiet for Arabella's liking.

"Jack, why is it this quiet?" she asked, clutching her baby closer to her chest in worry.

"Maybe that's because everyone's asleep, although that's just a wild guess," Jack said in a sarcastic tone.

But Arabella didn't even roll her eyes at him. Her ears were still perked up like a dog's, listening for the slightest sound.

"I mean it, Jack," she said. "Normally we can hear the crew snoring from up here, and the occasional grunt. But I can hear nothing. Not even someone throwing a pillow at another, telling them to shut up."

Jack listened too, and had to admit that she was right. The _Black Pearl_ was a lot quieter than it usually was, and not in a good way. But that still didn't mean to say that something was wrong. Because as long as he was Captain, nothing ever went wrong.

"They're probably are asleep, Belle," Jack told her reassuringly. "Perhaps they just had a lot of rum to celebrate the birth of our child, and have all passed out drunk."

"Or maybe we're not asleep at all."

Both Jack and Arabella looked up, and to their utter horror, found Jack's second mate pointing a pistol right at them. Hector Barbossa wore an evil grin on his face, and behind him, most of the crew stood ready, all bearing evil grins.

"Ye were wrong to ever trust us, Jack Sparrow," Barbossa said. "And ye were wrong to ever bring yer wife along with ye; we Pirates don't approve of women, especially miniature ones."

He glared down at the baby in Arabella's arms, and Arabella clutched the baby even closer to her chest. Jack stood in the way of both, determined to protect his wife and new born child.

"Don't you dare start a mutiny against me," he said in a threatening tone.

"Too late," Barbossa said. "It's already begun."

Members of the crew grabbed Jack by his arms and hauled him out of the cabin, whilst others dragged Arabella out of the bed with the baby screaming in her arms. Jack tried to struggle against his captives, trying to reach out for his girls, but he was being held too tightly. Both noticed the dead doctor on the deck in front of them, but they had more important matters to worry about.

"Apologies, Jack Sparrow," Barbossa said. "We would have waited longer to do this, but since ye gave me the bearings today, we felt obliged to do this a few days earlier."

"YE WRETCH!" Arabella screeched, being held against her will by other members of the crew.

"Why thank ye, lass," Barbossa said, getting too close for comfort.

Jack snarled at how close Barbossa actually was to both his wife and child, but couldn't do anything about it. If only he hadn't been this stupid, then maybe the two of them would be safe. He only hoped that Barbossa wouldn't be in the mood to kill them in cold blood.

* * *

An hour or so later, the _Black Pearl_ arrived just off shore of a tiny little island, and Jack didn't want to point out that it was the Rum Runner's island, who would more than likely show up at some point during his stay. At least he knew that he wasn't going to die, but as for the other two...

"Why can't you just leave them be?" he asked Barbossa in one last desperate attempt. "They've done nothing wrong."

But Barbossa just grinned evilly, before drawing his sword and pointing it a Jack.

"Off you go," he said. "Ye should only last about two weeks, maybe more. But if I were ye, I would shoot yerself before the suffering even started."

With his hands bound, Jack began to back away along the plank, his gaze meeting Arabella's. She looked absolutely terrified at what was happening. Jack knew that this would probably be the last time he ever saw her, so decided to tell her one last time how she made him feel.

"Belle, if we don't see each other again, I just wanna say that I love you, and always will."

Arabella felt tears in her eyes as she said this; she was losing him, and could do nothing about it. Rolling his eyes, a big African Pirate kicked the plank with his foot, and Jack fell into the icy waters below. Even though Arabella was going to see him again, it certainly didn't seem like it.

* * *

How was it? Please review!


	2. Escape the Black Pearl

Thanks to all those who have reviewed this story so far! Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Escape The _Black Pearl_

Once the Rum-Runner's island was just a small speck on the horizon (and Jack an even smaller speck), Barbossa ordered for Arabella to be locked in the brig, along with the baby. Arabella went without a struggle; with Jack gone, and with no means of escape, she knew that there was no hope for her and her daughter. Her presence on board the ship had never sat well with the crew, as most of them believed that women were bad luck on ships; Barbossa wasn't one of them, but it had still been obvious to Arabella that he had not liked her around.

The pregnancy, of course, had just made things worse.

Arabella sat in the dark, lonely brig with her daughter clutched to her chest. She had never wanted it to end like this. When she had met up with Jack again after years of being apart, she believed that she had found her happily ever after; that she would sail the seas with him for the rest of her life. And of course, bare him children. But now, sitting in the brig with her husband gone, she came to realize that life had no happily ever afters.

"But what will we do with 'em, Captain?"

Arabella leaned closer to the door to listen, where she could hear Barbossa talking with one of the crewmen.

"The brat, I have no use for, so we can just kill it," Barbossa answered. "As for Sparrow's wench...she can be used for our own entertainment."

Arabella gasped, pulling her baby closer to her chest and huddling in the corner. She heard the crewman chuckle, before both he and Barbossa left to go out on deck. Arabella didn't know what to do. Her daughter was going to be killed, and she was going to be used to...she didn't even want to think about it. Not knowing what else to do, Arabella closed her eyes and bent her head to face the floor, allowing her heart's sobs to escape from her eyes and mouth.

"Arabella?"

Arabella looked up, and found herself staring into the face of Bootstrap Bill Turner.

"Arabella, before you start shouting, I had nothing to do with the mutiny," he said in a hushed voice. "I'm on watch at the moment, so I figured that I should do something for you, to make up for all this."

"What could ye possibly do to help me?" Arabella asked.

Bill held up the keys to the brig.

"I'm helping you out of here," he told her, opening the brig door. "Come on, before someone hears."

Arabella didn't hesitate to follow him. He led her out on deck, where he had already filled a longboat with supplies for both her and the baby, which would probably last them a couple of days at the most.

"Make for Port Royal," Bill told her. "It's the closest settlement from here."

"But it's still two days away," Arabella told him. "And that's when ye're rowing non-stop. It'll take longer with me having to feed Victoria every few hours."

"You know that I can't come with you," Bill said. "Tortuga is closer, but not only will that be the first place Barbossa will look for you, you probably wouldn't want to go back there."

This was something Arabella had to agree with. She had spent most of her childhood in that Pirate Port, and even though her father was probably long dead, there was still a risk of her mother being there. And Captain Laura Smith hadn't approved of her daughter's choice for a husband.

"Fine," she said, nodding. "But what about ye? Wouldn't they figure out that ye helped me escape?"

"I've already thought that through," Bill told her. "Once you're out of sight, I'll knock myself out and make it look like you had done it and escaped yourself. Everyone but me are heavy sleepers, so they'll believe me."

Arabella nodded, before she placed Victoria gently down in the basket Bill had provided. She went to climb in herself, but Bill grabbed her arm.

"Arabella, before you go, I just want to ask you something," he said. "Why did you leave?"

Arabella let out a sigh. When they had first met years ago, the two of them had fallen in love. Or at least, what Arabella had thought was love. She never really felt happy with him, even when they were engaged to be married, and had settled down in North Carolina. So she left.

"Bill, ye know it was because ye had a son in England," Arabella explained. "It felt right that ye should be with him."

"But I told you that we could get through it," Bill told her. "I know there was another reason why you left, and I just need to know what it is."

Arabella let out another sigh.

"Because I just wasn't happy," she answered. "Living in North Carolina just didn't feel right. I always knew that something was missing, and when I left, I realized what that something was. It was the sea. Freedom. And that's why I was happy with Jack. He had that freedom; something ye could never give me."

Bill remained silent, and Arabella could tell from the look in his eyes that he was heartbroken by her response.

"Billy, I'm sorry..."

"Just go," he told her.

Arabella knew that it was best, so climbed inside the longboat.

"Thank ye."

Bill just gave her a nod, before he gently lowered her down into the calm sea below.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Port Royal

BAD NEWS: It's been said that Pintel, Ragetti, Marty and Cotton will NOT be returning in Pirates 4! The good news is that there's a petition to bring them back, and here's the link:

http : / / www . gopetition . com / petitions / potc-4-bring-back-the-crew . html

Enjoy!

* * *

Port Royal

Arabella never gave up once. Not even when she felt that her arms would drop off at any second, or when her stomach made noises to tell her that it needed some food. She never gave up rowing, and was able to keep this up for two days straight. The only times she ever stopped was to feed Victoria, for she knew that the baby wouldn't be able to go on for very long without something in her stomach. Her nappy, on the other hand, had to stay dirty until Port Royal finally came within view on the horizon.

It was early morning when the little longboat drifted into the harbour, so to Arabella's utter relief, the docks were mostly empty. Only few people were out and about, and they were all too tired to acknowledge that there were two Piratesses in their port. Not that Arabella looked like one; in her skirt, blouse and waist coat, she could have easily been mistaken for a barmaid from one of the taverns. This suited Arabella fine, though.

She pulled the longboat up the beach, before picking up the basket Victoria was inside of and walking into the town. She needed to find a place to stay, as well as a job which could support her and her daughter. She walked straight past the taverns; those places reminded her too much of her old home at the _Faithful Bride_, and she didn't want some drunk man dragging her away and leaving her daughter alone, like what had happened to her and her own mother.

In the end, she came across a tailor's shop, which had a help wanted sign in the window. It was better than nothing, so Arabella stepped inside.

For a tailor's, the shop was surprisingly messy. Bits of fabric were lying all over the place, and the desk at the far end of the room was stacked miles high with sheets of paper, each filled with orders which were long overdue. Arabella could tell why the owner needed some help; the _Faithful Bride_ was a lot more organized than this place, and that was really saying something.

Just then, a middle aged woman came hurrying into the room, muttering to herself; it was minutes before she actually acknowledged Arabella's presence.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, um, I'm here for the job vacancy..."

"You're hired," the woman said instantly, and turned to clear some sheets of paper off her desk.

Arabella's eyebrows raised in surprise. That was a lot easier than she thought it would be.

"But, ye didn't even ask me anything?" she questioned.

"As you can see from the mess, I am much in need of whatever help I can find," the woman explained. "I wouldn't care if it was a Pirate asking for the job."

Arabella couldn't help but smile at the irony of that statement.

"Well, I'll take the job, if you're willing to provide a room for me and my daughter, too," she said.

The woman looked up, and for the first time, noticed the basket with Victoria inside. She eyed Arabella suspiciously.

"Can't your husband support you?" she asked.

Arabella's voice almost cracked at this question, but she took in a deep breath, and remained strong. Jack was gone from her life, and she needed to move on. Jack would want that for her.

"My husband died at sea no more than a week ago," she lied. "And with no one left to support us, we were evicted from our home. I've been looking for a job ever since."

"Well, that is a shame," the woman said in a pitiful manner, although Arabella could tell that she didn't really care. "Very well, there is a spare room upstairs which you and your daughter can share. My name is Miss Hawkins, and as soon as you're settled in, come back down and I can begin to show you how to make dresses."

Arabella nodded, before following Miss Hawkins towards the back of the shop, where she was led up a flight of stairs. At the top, she walked across the landing to where Miss Hawkins had come to a halt outside one of the doors. She opened it, and Arabella stepped inside.

The room was of considerable size, and included a single bed, a wardrobe, a chest of draws, and a bed-side cabinet. Once Miss Hawkins had shut the door and gone back downstairs, Arabella gently placed Victoria's basket down in the corner of the room, before moving over to the bed and sitting herself down. After letting out a deep sigh, she placed her head in her hands.

And so, began a boring ten years of doing nothing but raising her daughter and making dresses.

* * *

Sorry that chapter was a bit slow. It will be picking up in later chapters. Please review!


	4. Turner and Swann

Hey, sorry for my lack of updates on all my stories. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, but I keep getting writer's block, which is pretty unusual for me. So hopefully there should be more updates from me soon, especially with this story.

* * *

Turner And Swann

For two years, Arabella learnt how to make dresses and how to deal with customers, whilst raising Victoria at the same time. Through this, she began to learn why she left Bill and the life of an ordinary house wife in the first place; it was too boring. She longed for freedom once more; she longed for Jack. But she also knew that no matter how much she longed for it, she'd never get it. Close is all there is, and the closest Arabella found she could ever get was by visiting the nearby tavern in the evenings, where she would listen to sailors and the tales that they bring.

And it wasn't very long before Arabella heard one which made her warm and happy inside. Jack had escaped the island (riding on the back of sea turtles apparently, but Arabella suspected that this was Jack just exaggerating), and was currently sailing around the world in a small boat, trying to track down Barbossa and the _Black Pearl_. Arabella began to hope that maybe after he finds it and defeats the mutineer, he'd come and find her and Victoria; this hope fell again when she heard another terrible rumour.

The Aztec gold had been found by them, but when they had taken it and spread it, they had been cursed by it. Now, they were in a state were they were not alive, but nor were they dead. Cursed for eternity. Arabella thought that it served them right. But she was upset to hear that a certain Bootstrap Bill Turner had also been cursed by it, and in a desperate attempt to teach them a lesson, sent off his piece to his son back in England. And when the Pirates found out, Bill revealed that not only this was true, but he had been the one who had helped her escape. And what did the Pirates do to him? They strapped him to a cannon, and sent him down to the crushing oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker. Arabella found herself crying when she heard this news, and could only hope that his son would stay safe.

Victoria grew and grew, and as she did, Arabella realized that the more she grew, the more Jack would be missing. When she sat up on her own, when she began to crawl, when she said her first word; this last one made Arabella cry in sadness. Victoria had been playing with another toddler her age, and the father had shown up, so the toddler said "Dada". And when Arabella picked up Victoria, the little girl had looked around her, and then said "Dada?" Arabella had sat up in her room crying for hours, only causing Victoria to start sobbing, too.

By the time of her second Birthday, Victoria was already walking and causing mischief. Arabella shook her head smiling when she found that Victoria had taken Miss Hawkins' purse off the side. Just like her dad. On that same day, Arabella was asked to take an order down to the docks, as it was for the new Governor of Port Royal. Arabella decided to take Victoria with her, knowing that she didn't trust the little girl to behave herself on her own. And besides, Victoria loved the sea, so hopefully that should occupy her while Arabella made her delivery.

The _HMS Dauntless_ arrived in the docks right on schedule, and Arabella watched as the large Navy vessel docked, whilst four people stepped onto the docks. One she assumed must be the Governor, and the other looked like a lieutenant. The remaining two were children; a boy and a girl.

"Governor Swann?" Arabella asked, stepping forwards.

The older man greeted her.

"Yes, and who might you be?" he asked.

"My name is Arabella Smith," Arabella said. "I work at the tailors here. My mistress Miss Hawkins received a letter from you a couple of weeks ago, and has prepared your order for you."

She held out the box that contained the dress, and the Governor took it from her. He opened it up, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, thins is just what I ordered, thank you," he said, before turning to the young girl. "Take a look at this, Elizabeth. Do you like it?"

"Oh, it's very pretty," the young girl – named Elizabeth – complimented, before turning to Arabella. "Thank you, Miss...?"

"Arabella Smith," Arabella told her. "And this is my young daughter; Victoria."

"Yes, and this is my daughter, Elizabeth; and this is my lieutenant, James Norrington; and this young boy is the only survivor of a shipwreck we came across. His name is William Turner."

William Turner? Arabella gave him a closer look, and had to admit, that he did look familiar. Plus, he looked the right age. Could this be the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner? And if he was, what was he doing here in the Caribbean?

"Pleasure to meet you all," Arabella just said.

"And you must know the town; is there any jobs available in which Master Turner can apply for?" the Governor asked.

Arabella thought about it, and remember that there was one which she had seen advertised recently.

"I think Mr Brown the Blacksmith is looking for a young apprentice," she said.

"Excellent! Could you possibly take him there whilst I take my daughter to our new home?"

"It'll be my pleasure," Arabella said, before leading the young Will away into the town.

Victoria began to squirm in her arms at the fact that they were moving away from the sea, but she eventually calmed down and settled for sucking her thumb. Arabella and Will travelled in silence for a while, before Arabella decided to get some answers.

"So, what brings ye to the Caribbean?" she asked Will.

"I was looking for my father," Will told her. "My mother died back in England, so I came in search of him. He sent me a medallion two years ago, but I lost it in the shipwreck."

That settled it. He was definitely the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. But Arabella knew that if she told him that she knew his father, then it would mean telling him that his father was a Pirate. And it would only be a matter of time before it was worked out that she was a Pirate, too. Arabella wanted to keep hers and Victoria's identities a secret; for now, anyway.

"How did your ship get shipwrecked?" she asked, but suspected what his answer would be.

"Well, it wasn't actually shipwrecked; it was attacked by Pirates," Will explained, spitting at the word 'Pirates'. "They seemed to come out of no where, on this ship as black as night. There was no time to do anything. They just came aboard, and started killing everyone in sight. I ran below deck and was able to get out through one of the cannon holes. I landed on a piece of driftwood and blacked out, and when I woke up, I thought I was in Heaven."

"Why did ye think that?"

"Because I thought an angel was standing over me," Will told her. "But it turned out to be the Governor's daughter."

Arabella felt a smile appear on her face. Looks like this boy has a crush on Miss Elizabeth Swann. They eventually arrived outside the Blacksmith shop, and Will went to go inside.

"And if ye ever need someone to talk to, I'm always around," Arabella told him. "Just stop by the tailors and ask for Miss Arabella Smith."

Will nodded, before he disappeared inside. Arabella let out a sigh. At least now, she won't be completely alone.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Ten Years Later

So yeah, you're probably all wondering why I'm updating this story so quickly at not my others (not that quick updates are uncommon with me). Well, not only is this story easy to write (easier than my others, anyway), but I was also able to write up to chapter 10 with this. So I'll be just uploading those whenever I feel like it, hopefully giving me more time to write some of my others. And when I get to chapter 10, well, I'll see how it goes. Enjoy!

Oh, and could you all possibly check out my other stories? There's The Diary Of A Teenager Stuck In A Movie and Natalie Maria Sparrow, which are both POTC; Nim Sparrow, which is a POTC and Nim's Island Crossover; Ice Age 4: The Age of Man, which is, well, you can probably guess; Gift Of A Friend, which is a Planet 51 story; and my newest story Casper: The Spooktacular Sequel, which again, you can probably guess what category it belongs to. I'll really appriciate it if you all take a look at them.

* * *

Ten Years Later

As every passing day moved from the present to the past, Arabella counted on her fingers how many years had gone on by since she had last seen her husband. On the day of her daughter's birthday, it had happened – which made it a whole lot worse to cope with. Whenever that one day of the year came round, she would add another finger, and that number would stay in her head for the remainder of the year until it came round again. This habit was all that kept her sane in the prison that was Port Royal.

That day, Arabella had counted ten fingers. Ten years. It had really been ten years since her daughter was born; on the same night she had been forced to watch her husband – the man she loved – walk the plank to what could have been his death. It was torture just thinking about it, and Arabella thanked the Heavens that it was to be a busy day for her, not to mention her daughter celebrating the first decade of her life.

"But Mum, isn't that corset too tight?"

Arabella was brought out of her thoughts by Victoria's voice. It was Norrington's promotion ceremony, and the Governor had ordered a dress for his daughter to wear for it. Arabella had made it herself, following the instructions of her mistress.

"All corsets for ladies are supposed to be this tight, Tora," Arabella told her daughter. "Miss Hawkins said that this is the latest fashion in London, and I just assumed that the women there have learned to hold their breath for the entire day."

Victoria smirked, whilst helping her mother fold the dress into it's box. Like her mother, she wore a blouse and a skirt, but instead of a women's waist coat – which was what Arabella wore – she wore a loose corset over the top of the blouse. This of course, had resulted in people calling her a little Piratess, but Victoria didn't mind. Her father was a Pirate, so that was a good enough reason for her to be one, too. Not that she was willing to tell anyone that.

"I best be delivering this," Arabella said, picking up the box and heading towards the door. "I'll be back soon."

"Can I go down to the docks?" Victoria asked with pleading eyes.

"Only if ye behave yourself," Arabella told her.

It was bad enough that people were already calling Victoria a Piratess, even if it was only meant with humour. She didn't want to make it any more obvious that she actually _was_ a Pirate. Her daughter was fascinated with the sea, and causing mischief down at the docks would only give the game away.

Both left the shop, Victoria heading towards the docks, and Arabella walking towards the Swann mansion. It was a grand house, and some part of Arabella longed for a life like that. But there were three things which always dismissed that thought immediately whenever it appeared I her head.

One: In order to gain a life like that, she would probably have to marry her old acquaintance; Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III. And since he had betrayed Jack, Arabella wanted nothing more to do with him.

Two: She loved Jack with all her heart, and she never wanted him to change.

Three: A life like that didn't offer her the one thing Arabella craved above all. Freedom. Arabella loved the sound of the word, and the feeling it represented. It was a life she had lived Once Upon a Time, and a life she dreamed of regaining in her sleep. She wanted it again, and she wanted her husband to hold her once more, even if it was only just for a moment.

Arabella arrived outside the Swann mansion, and knocked on the door twice. It was the butler who answered.

"It's Miss Smith from the tailors," Arabella informed him. "I have an order for Governor Swann."

The butler nodded and allowed her to come in, before he walked up the stairs to find the Governor. Arabella waited quietly in the main entrance, pacing back and forwards with the box in her arms. The house was even more grand on the inside and she admired it whole-heartedly, even if it wasn't the life for her. She heard footsteps approaching from up the stairs, so turned to see the Governor coming towards her.

"Miss Smith, good to see you," he greeted.

"Good day to you too, sir," Arabella said to him, before producing the box in her hands and laying it on the table. "I have the dress you ordered."

She opened it up and gently pulled the top half out.

"It has been hand-made from some of the finest fabrics money can buy," she explained, before placing it gently back in the box.

"And it certainly shows," Governor Swann commented. "Pass on my compliments to your mistress, will you?"

Arabella was about to inform him that she had made the dress herself, when another knock came at the door.

"Someone do get the door whilst I show this to Elizabeth," the Governor said, before disappearing back up the stairs with the box in hand.

The butler answered the door once more, and the new arrival turned out to be none other than young William Turner.

"I have an order for Governor Swann," he said.

The butler nodded before disappearing upstairs again, and Will noticed Arabella still standing in the room.

"Miss Smith, nice to see you," he greeted her.

"Will, there's no one around; ye can drop the formality and just call me Arabella," she told him.

"I can't help it," he said, shrugging. "How is Victoria?"

"She's fine," Arabella said. "Ye're here to deliver Norrington's new sword, I presume?"

"Well, I'm certainly not delivering a dress," Will said, whilst inspecting one of the metal candle holders.

"But I bet ye would want to," Arabella told him. "Especially if it's Elizabeth's."

The candle holder suddenly snapped in half, and Will had to quickly hide it in one of the pots before a servant passed on by. Arabella watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"How ye can be so skilled whilst wielding a sword, I'll never know," she commented. "I best be getting back to work."

Will nodded his good-bye, and Arabella let herself out the door, before walking along the dirt road back towards the main town. It was the beginning of another day filled with making dresses, delivering more orders and dealing with customers; Arabella was far from looking forward to it.

Little did she know of what _really_ laid ahead for both her and her daughter.

* * *

Jack will be making an appearance in the next chapter! Please review!


	6. A New Sparrow in Town

Yes, another update! Like I said before, I've written all the way up to chapter 10 with this story, and I'm just updating when I feel like it. Plus, I've written the reunion scene between Jack and Arabella, which I can't wait to upload! But I'll be patient. Enjoy!

* * *

A New Sparrow In Town

Victoria's first encounter with her father was really quite extraordinary. She had arrived down at the docks, and began to watch the men load their ships with all sorts of supplies. But a short while later, everyone's heads turned to watch as a man sailed into the Port with his boat mostly submerged under the water. The man himself stood at the top of the mast, and just as the dock was in reach, he casually stepped onto it.

Victoria watched in fascination as this mysterious man talked to the harbour master, before walking away with a small pouch full of money, which clearly didn't belong to him. At least, it didn't before he took it. Curious as to what this man was up to, Victoria followed behind him at shadow distance, ducking behind various obstacles whenever the man suspected someone of following him, and quickly turned round.

He eventually led her down to where the _Interceptor_ was moored, where he was stopped by two guards named Mullroy and Mourtogg.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," Mourtogg told him.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know," the man said. "If I see one, I shall inform you immediately."

He tried to get past, but the guards stood in the way once more. Victoria watched with a raised eyebrow, finding this man's attempt at sweet talk quite humorous. He seriously needed some help with it, so Victoria quietly began to walk down towards him, just as Mourtogg was answering a question.

"But there's no ship that can match the _Interceptor_ for speed," he was saying.

"I've heard of one!"

The three men turned, to see that Victoria had arrived on the scene.

"The _Black Pearl_ is the fastest ship in the Caribbean, according to me mum," she explained, coming to stand besides the man.

"There's no _real_ ship that can match the _Interceptor_," Mullroy said with a chuckle.

"The _Black Pearl_ is a real ship," Mourtogg said. "I've seen it."

"Wait, so you're telling me, that you've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned, and Captained by a man so evil, that Hell itself spat him back out?" Mullroy asked.

"Bastard," Victoria spat.

The man just looked at her, wondering how a kid as young as her knew a word like that.

"No," Mourtogg said. "But I have seen a ship with black sails."

"Oh..."

As the circle went round again, Victoria nudged the man and pointed to the ship. The man bowed his thanks, before slipping away and climbing on board.

"Like I said, there's no _real_ ship, that can match the _Intercep_..."

But Mullroy trailed off when he turned back, and only found Victoria standing in front of him.

"Where'd he go?" Mourtogg asked her.

"I du know," Victoria told them, shrugging.

Both men looked around them, until they finally figured out that the man had climbed aboard the _Interceptor_, and was standing at the helm of the great ship.

"OI! YOU! Get away from there!" they shouted, as they both leapt on board and pointed their muskets at him. "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate!"

Victoria snickered to herself as she joined them, wanting to know how this all ended.

"I'm sorry, but it's just a pretty boat, I mean ship," the man said.

"What's your name?" Mourtogg asked.

"Smith. Or...Smithy, if you like?" the man answered.

"What about you, then?" Mourtogg asked again, turning to look at Victoria. "Your parents must have given you a name."

"It's Victoria, and my second name's not important," she said.

Mullroy rolled his eyes, before turning to look back at the man.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr Smith?" he asked.

"Yeah, and no lies!" Mourtogg added.

"All right, I confess," the man began, stepping away from the helm. "I intend to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, pillage and plunder your weasly black guts out!"

"More ambitious than some..." Victoria commented.

"Hey, I said no lies!" Mourtogg said.

"I think he's telling the truth," Mullroy whispered to his comrade.

"Yes, but if he was telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," Mourtogg pointed out.

"Unless..." Victoria began, stepping forwards, "unless he knew that ye wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to ye."

Mullroy and Mourtogg looked at her with confused expressions.

"Speaking of truths," the man began, resting his elbows on the platform in front of the helm, "I have a tale so truthful, that you wouldn't believe it's true unless you were there."

"What sort of tale?" Mourtogg asked, as he and Mullroy lowered their muskets in order to listen.

Victoria also got herself comfortable, wanting to listen to the tale as well.

"Well, it only happened a few weeks ago, actually," he began. "I was the soul survivor of a shipwreck that was caused by the wrath of Calypso herself. Using my whit and cunning, I was able to use bits of driftwood as a raft, and rowed all the way to an island inhabited by cannibals. They didn't eat me, though. They were impressed and astonished by my entrance, so they welcomed me into their village, and then they made me their chief."

SPLASH!

Everyone looked up, and Victoria noticed the newly promoted Commodore Norrington standing at the top of the cliff.

"ELIZABETH!" he shouted.

It clicked in Victoria's young brain that it was Elizabeth who had fallen, so she hurried over to the side of the _Interceptor_ to see if she could see the damsel in distress. The man and the two guards came to join her, as well.

"Will you be saving her, then?" the man asked Mullroy.

"I can't swim!"

"Yet, ye're in the Navy," Victoria commented. "Don't ye think ye're missing one _very_ important skill, there?"

It suddenly went all dark, and Victoria realized that the man had chucked his coat over her head. He handed the rest of his effects to the two bemused guards, before doing a spectacular swan dive off the railings of the _Interceptor_. Victoria watched him whilst she held onto his coat, before a sudden shock wave almost toppled her off her feet.

"What was that?" Mourtogg asked.

Mullroy just shrugged. The wind then changed direction suddenly, and both men had to slap their hands on top of their heads to stop their hats from blowing away. Victoria found her dark brown hair blowing in her face, and she barely noticed the man pulling Elizabeth back towards the docks. The two guards ran to help, dropping their muskets and the man's effects in the process.

"She's not breathing!" Mullroy pointed out, as Elizabeth was laid down on the pier.

"Move!" the man said, before using his knife to cut her corset open.

Elizabeth immediately jerked awake, coughing up sea water across the wooden planks.

"See, I told me mum that the corset would be too tight," Victoria said.

She then noticed a flash of gold around her neck, so bent down to take a look. She pulled out a medallion, and gasped at it's design. It looked to be something a Pirate would wear instead of a Governor's daughter, and Victoria began to wonder where Elizabeth had acquired it from.

"Where did you get that?" the man asked, also noticing the medallion.

A sword was immediately pointed at his throat, and Victoria looked up to see Commodore Norrington standing above them.

"On your feet," he ordered.

Both the man and Victoria stood up, and Victoria shifted a little to the side. Norrington didn't seem to notice her, since his gaze was fixed upon the man.

"Elizabeth!" the Governor gasped, shedding his coat and wrapping it around his daughter.

"Yes, I'm fine," Elizabeth told him.

"Shoot him!"

"Father!" Elizabeth said, before turning to Norrington. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Norrington acknowledged, and lowered his sword before holding out his hand.

"I believe 'thanks' is in order," he said.

The man hesitantly held out a hand to shake, but Norrington roughly grabbed him and yanked up his sleeve. A Pirate brand was visible.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, Pirate?" he asked.

Victoria raised an eyebrow as the man silently cursed himself. This new information certainly did explain a lot, especially the man's personal hygiene.

"Hang him!" the Governor ordered.

"Keep your guns on him, men," Norrington said. "Gillette, fetch some irons."

He pulled up the man's sleeve further, to reveal a tattoo. Victoria frowned at it's pattern.

"Well, well; Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" Norrington observed.

Victoria's eyes immediately went wide at the name. It was the name her mother had always talked about. The name of her father. Her father – Jack Sparrow – was standing right in front of her. She began to back away, but Mourtogg grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one, and this little runt was helping him," he said.

"No I ain't!" Victoria snapped.

"I highly doubt that, Mr Mourtogg," Norrington said. "This is Miss Smith's child, and she can cause a lot of trouble, but nothing really drastic."

"She works at the tailors down the street," the Governor added. "Poor woman. Husband died at sea, so she was left to raise Victoria on her own."

"Speaking of me mum, I must be getting back to her," Victoria said, before hurrying away.

She needed to tell her. She needed to tell her that Jack had come back.

* * *

Victoria hurried into the tailors, to find it completely empty.

"Mum?"

No reply. Victoria sighed, before her eyes found a note laying on the table that her mother usually worked at. She hurried forwards and picked it up, before she began to read it.

_Tora, _

_Miss Hawkins and I are delivering a dress to someone in the next town. We should be back later tonight, so please behave yourself while I'm gone. _

_Mum_

Victoria sighed in frustration. Tonight? She couldn't wait that long! But she would have to. She couldn't run to the next town, so she would just have to. She sat down on one of the chairs, and began to fiddle with a piece of fabric. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ooh, what's gonna happen now? Please review!


	7. The Attack

Hey, before I begin, I'd like to just mention another story which includes Arabella, and is in need of more reviews. It's called Where I Am, and it's by my fellow reviewer/author insane lil piratess. It's an awesome story!

Oh, and before you read on, follow this link:

h t t p : / / w w w. youtube. com / watch? v = g OFG a _4 qui U

You just need to take out the spaces. Just a Sparrabella song for you all; it's a beautiful song, and the soundtrack for the awesome movie; Casper! I've done a songfic for it, so maybe you can all check that out, too? It's called Remember Me This Way.

* * *

The Attack

Only when Port Royal had been flung into darkness, did Arabella finally return to a waiting Victoria. Miss Hawkins had stopped to talk to a friend down the street, and Victoria found it lucky that she could talk to her mother alone.

"Mum! Ye're back! He's back! He's here!"

"Tora, calm down," Arabella told her daughter, removing her wrap from around her shoulders and hanging it up by the door. "Now, who's here?"

"Dad! I saw him down at the harbour today!" Victoria hurriedly said. "His name was Jack Sparrow, he had the brand, the tattoo, the dreadlocks, and everything!"

Arabella seemed to stop breathing when she realized that her daughter was telling the truth. Jack was here. Finally, after ten years of being apart, she could be with him once more.

"Where is he now?" she asked, barely whispering her words.

"I'm not sure," Victoria said. "He was trying to commandeer a ship, but then Elizabeth fell in the water and he saved her – by the way, her corset _was_ too tight. Then Commodore Norrington showed up, and that's when I left."

Just then, Miss Hawkins hurried through the door with her wrap pulled tightly round her, muttering something about the weather being ghastly.

"Did you hear about the Pirate who threatened Miss Swann?" she asked, as she hung her wrap alongside Arabella's.

"Threatened?" Arabella questioned. "Victoria has just informed me that he saved her."

"He did at first, but he threatened her afterwards in order to get away from Commodore Norrington," Miss Hawkins explained. "He didn't get very far, though. They caught him down at the blacksmiths. He'll be hung tomorrow morning."

A feeling of dread passed through Arabella, and sunk deep into her feet so she stayed frozen to the spot. Jack couldn't die. She loved him. She had to get him out. But then, something else caught her attention. The blacksmiths. Which meant that Will must have seen him, and Jack must have seen Will. She wondered if Jack had recognized him.

She then remembered that Will had helped build the cells up at the Fort, which meant that he must know how to break them.

"I have to go," she told Miss Hawkins, before grabbing Victoria's hand, putting on her wrap once more, and venturing out into the night.

"Mum, where are we going?" Victoria asked, wrapping her arms around herself, since she didn't have time to grab her own shall.

"We need to break Jack out of jail tonight," her mother explained. "And I know only one person who can help us."

They both hurried along the foggy streets until they arrived outside the door of the blacksmiths. Arabella didn't even bother knocking; she just barged her way in. Will was in the corner banging on some metal, and he looked up when he heard Arabella and Victoria enter.

"Arabella?" he questioned with confusion, placing down his hammer and newly made sword. "What are you and Victoria doing out at this late hour?"

"Will, the Pirate, did ye see him?" Arabella hurriedly asked, ignoring Will's question entirely.

"Yes," Will answered, frowning some more. "I fought him, actually. But he cheated, and if it wasn't for Mr Brown, he could have killed me."

"Will, I have two things to say," Victoria began, whilst inspecting a sword. "One: I find it hard to believe that drunk old Mr Brown saved yer life. And two: Jack Sparrow ain't a murderer, so he wouldn't have killed ye."

Will seemed to raise his eyebrows in realization.

"Now that I think about it, he did hesitate to shoot me," he remembered. "He said that the shot in his pistol wasn't meant for me."

"Jack Sparrow; a Pirate like no other," Arabella muttered.

"But why do you want to know this?" Will asked. "What could you possibly want from me telling you this?"

Arabella sighed, knowing that she had to tell Will the truth. He was more a part of this than he thought, and he had a right to know.

"Will, I need ye to tell me how to break those cell doors," she asked of him.

Will's eyes seemed to go wide. He had realized what she was attempting to do, but he couldn't believe it. She didn't seem like the sort of woman to associate with Pirates.

"You want to break him out?" he asked in disbelief. "Why would you want to break a Pirate out of jail?"

Arabella hesitated, before taking another deep breath.

"Because..."

BOOM!

All three occupants of the shop fell to the floor, Victoria letting out a little screech as she did. Arabella picked herself up, but when another cannon fire sounded, she realized that she knew those guns.

"Oh no."

She looked over to Victoria, who was also showing fear in her eyes. If the Pirates found either of them, they'll more than likely be killed. Memories of that horrible night flashed through her brain, and Arabella knew that she couldn't let it happen again.

"Pirates!" Will spat through his teeth, as he began to arm himself with weapons of all kinds. "I need to help fight them. Arabella, you stay here with Victoria, and..."

But he trailed off when he noticed that Arabella was arming herself, too.

"Arabella, what are you doing?" he asked, shocked by her actions.

"Don't worry about us, Will. Ye're not the only one who has been training for this moment," Arabella told him, whilst tossing a sword to Victoria.

The young girl caught it without difficulty.

"Where did ye think those missing swords went?" she said, and Will gave Victoria a bemused look.

Both females hurried outside, with an unsure Will following behind them. The Pirates had arrived in the town, and were all causing panic and mayhem throughout.

"But are you sure you can both handle this?" Will asked them both.

As if answering, Arabella leapt forwards towards a passing Pirate, and slashed him down three seconds after combat between them had started. Will just gaped at her, open mouthed.

"I've seen worse," Arabella commented, before hurrying deeper into the chaos.

Victoria followed on behind her, and Will found himself chasing after a black-bearded Pirate.

Arabella knew that the Pirates couldn't be killed. She had heard too many stories and legends which stated this, so knew that her skills in swordplay would do nothing to them. But she also knew that she couldn't just cower away and hide from the very men who had separated her from her husband. All her anger from the past ten years boiled inside her, and she let it all out of her system by attacking any Pirate who came close.

Victoria was doing the same. These Pirates had taken her father away from her, and as a result, she had spent the first ten years of her life without him. She wanted revenge, and this seemed to be the only way to do it.

And then, as quickly as it had all started, it stopped.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Morning Aftermath

Yes, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for; the reunion between Jack and Arabella! It's sort of why I did a double upload; I just couldn't wait to post this! Enjoy!

* * *

Morning Aftermath

The morning sunlight revealed the horrors that had been left over from the nightmare that had happened the previous night. Arabella and Victoria had fought until all their strength had been drained from them, which was when they laid down to rest in an alley-way; the battle had ended by then, and both drifted off to sleep.

Arabella awoke first, and was shortly followed by Victoria.

"Well, the fact that we're still alive concludes that they weren't here for us," Arabella said.

Victoria nodded, before remembering something from the previous day. The medallion that had been around Elizabeth's neck. Had that been one of the medallions that had cursed the Pirates in the first place?

"Mum, what does the Aztec Gold look like again?" she asked her mother.

"Well, I haven't seen it myself, but someone once described it to me that it had an image of a skull in the middle, with Aztec patterns engraved around it," Arabella explained. "But why do ye want to know that now?"

"Because Elizabeth has one," Victoria told her. "It was around her neck yesterday when Dad saved her."

"Then they must have taken her," Arabella realized, shooting upright into a standing position. "Oh, we need more information, and I know exactly who to ask."

* * *

Jack Sparrow was down on his luck. After being locked in a cell, confronted by two members of his former crew, and almost being hit by a cannon ball, he had resorted to using a broken bone in order to pick the lock. Whether he was making progress or not, he was interrupted by someone coming down the stairs. He left the bone in the lock and quickly lied down, but was relieved to see that it was only Victoria.

"You're that lass from yesterday," he said. "What could you possibly want..."

But Jack trailed off when the second person appeared. It was a face he never thought he'd see again for as long as he lived.

"Arabella?" he whispered.

Arabella stood frozen to the spot, not believing that she was seeing her husband for the first time in ten years.

"Oh my stars," she gasped. "Jack?"

The two of them stood there, unmoving. Neither could believe that they were seeing each other after all these years. With one thinking that the other was dead, and the other having lost all hope of a reunion between them, is wasn't very hard to figure out why. It was Arabella who made the first move; in one swift movement, she was on her knees right in front of the bars, and Jack was on his knees on the other side.

"Jack, ye're here, ye're really here..."

"Shhhh..." Jack told her, slipping his hand through the bars and resting it on her cheek. "It's OK."

Arabella smiled. Oh, how they both wanted for the bars to fall away, so they could hug and kiss each other for the rest of their lives. Jack then looked to the side at Victoria.

"And you must be my little Tora," he said. "You've really grown since I last saw you."

"Amazing what a little food and water can do to a kid," Victoria commented, smiling back at him.

Jack turned back to Arabella, before realizing something.

"How did you both escape?" he asked. "When I watched that bastard sail away with the two of you, I was certain that he wouldn't let either of you live another minute."

"He...he locked us in the brig after ye had been forced to walk the plank," Arabella explained. "From what I heard, he was gonna kill Victoria and then use me..."

When she said this, Jack immediately slipped his other arm through the bars and wrapped it around her waist. No man was to do that to Belle, and he would make sure of it.

"But Bootstrap came down when everyone was asleep," she continued. "He let us out and helped us escape. Port Royal was closest, so I came here, and we've been living here ever since. But Jack, I heard what they did to Bootstrap..."

Arabella couldn't take it any more, so let her tears flood from her eyes, as she rested her forehead against the bars. It pained Jack to see her like this, so he gave her a comforting squeeze around the waist.

"He did what was right by him," he told her, as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Can't expect more than that."

Arabella looked back up at him, and felt a smile appearing on her face. Bars or no bars, nothing would stop them from kissing...

"Arabella?"

Well, perhaps maybe that.

Arabella turned to look behind her, and found Will standing in the entrance, only having just arrived. His eyes were wide open at the image of Arabella allowing Jack to touch her in this way, and what alarmed him even more was that she didn't even seem to care.

"What are you doing?" he asked her in disbelief.

"Will, it's a long story, but I need ye to get him out of here," Arabella tried to explain. "I know ye have this thing with Pirates, but I need ye to do this for me."

"Those were my intentions, anyway," Will said, making a mental note to question her about her reasons later. "Those Pirates kidnapped Miss Swann, and Sparrow supposedly knows something about the _Black Pearl_."

"That I do," Jack said, also turning to look at Will – then realizing that there was something familiar about this lad. "What was your name again, boy?"

"Will Turner."

Jack glanced sidewards at Arabella, and she gave the slightest nod. Will noticed both, and his suspicions grew even more.

"But how do ye suppose we get him out of there, with the key having run off, an all?" Victoria asked, wanting to be included in the conversation once more.

"I helped build these cells," Will said, picking up a bench and wedging it into the bars.

Victoria hurried to help, and so did Arabella – who pulled away from Jack, much to his dismay.

"With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength, the door should lift free," Will explained. "But if I let you out, how do I know that you won't run off immediately?"

"Fine, fine," Jack said, standing up from his kneeling position on the floor. "If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, that I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_, and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

He stuck his hand out through the bars, and for a moment, Will hesitated. It was a tough decision, but in the end, it was his love for Elizabeth which made him shake hands with the Pirate.

"Agreed."

"Agreed! Get me out!"

Will, Arabella and Victoria all pulled down on the bench, and the door instantly lifted free, just like Will said it would. The young blacksmith threw the bars aside.

"Hurry, someone would have heard-"

But Will was cut off by Jack flying right past him and straight into Arabella, where the two of them shared their first kiss in ten years.

"EW, gross!" Victoria commented, screwing her eyes shut and turning away in childish disgust.

The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, and when it finally finished (right when Victoria was about to throw up, and Will was about to break them apart himself), both just continued to hold each other, neither wanting to let go.

"Couldn't resist, luv," Jack said, smirking at his wife.

Arabella just smirked back.

"Can someone _please_ tell me what is going on!?!" Will demanded.

Both Jack and Arabella turned their heads towards him, not too sure how they should break the news to the young Turner.

"Will, we don't have time to explain everything at the moment," Arabella told him.

"She's right, and I can't leave without my hat," Jack agreed, grabbing zed hat and the rest of his belongings.

So the four of them left the jail cells with many emotions; love, happiness, relief, excitement, joy, as well as a bit of disgust and confusion.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Flight of the Sparrows

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! It was great fun to write!

* * *

Flight Of The Sparrows

The four of them splashed through the many puddles that were dotted around the shaded areas of Port Royal, before finally coming to a halt under the same bridge Jack had tried to escape across the previous day. Jack's eyes were fixed on the _Dauntless_, which sat silently in the bay, almost untouched from the attack the previous night.

"We're going to steal the ship?" Will asked, looking over Jack's shoulder at the _Dauntless_. "That ship?"

"Commandeer," Jack corrected him. "Commandeer _that_ ship."

He pointed over at the _Interceptor_, which was being loaded with all sorts of supplies in order to venture out and rescue Elizabeth.

"It's a nautical term, Will," Victoria explained. "Ye'll get used to it eventually."

Will turned to her with a confused expression, wondering how on earth a ten-year-old girl knew what 'nautical term' meant. Arabella noticed that Will was getting confused with the situation, so decided to fill him in on things.

"Will, like I said before; Jack Sparrow is a Pirate like no other," she told him. "He intends to make it _look_ like we're stealing the _Dauntless_, so old Commodore Norrington will come after us in the _Interceptor_. Then, when he and his men come looking for us, we'll sneak on board the _Interceptor_ and sail away."

Will still seemed a bit confused, so Arabella just gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Ye'll catch on eventually," she told him.

"Now, one question about your business, boy, or there's no use going," Jack began, turning to face Will. "This girl; how far are you willing to go in order to save her?"

"I'd die for her!"

"Oh, good!" Jack said, turning back round towards the docks. "No worries, then."

They left the safety of the bridge and hurried along the sandy beach, until they dived behind one of the upturned boats laid upon the shoreline.

"But Jack, how are we gonna get out to the _Dauntless_ without being seen?" Arabella asked, her eyes gazing upon the great war ship still floating out in the bay.

"Belle, do you remember when I told you about the time me and Fitzy had to escape Davy Jones and that island, and we had to hide under that little boat under water?" Jack asked her.

Arabella _did_ recount Jack telling her such a tale, even though she was aware that there was a high chance of the tale being exaggerated. She nodded.

"Well, we're about to re-enact that story now," he told her.

The four of them crawled under one of the boats, and on Jack's command, they lifted it and waded into the water. An air bubble formed underneath, allowing them to breathe.

"This is either madness, or brilliance," Will commented.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits co-inside," Jack told him.

It was then that Will stepped his foot inside a lobster cage, and found himself unable to get it off him. So he just continued walking; the cage proved useful, though, when Jack used it to disable the rudder chain, and the rope to climb up the ship. After helping Victoria climb on board, the four of them crept towards the sailors that were tending to the ship.

"Everybody stay calm, we are taking over the ship!" Jack announced, as he strode forwards whilst drawing his pistol.

The sailors on board turned to them with a look of surprise.

"Aye, avast!" Will chipped in, pointing his sword at them.

But this just sounded absolutely ridiculous, and the sailors on board just laughed at them. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack sent Will a glare, which was followed by both Arabella and Victoria rolling their eyes.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men, a woman, and a little girl," Gillette said, stepping towards them. "And since the woman and the girl are your captives, I doubt that they'd help you escape."

He stepped towards Arabella, and she noticed the uncontrollable lust in his eyes.

"Do not worry, Miss Smith," he said, offering her his hand. "I shall get you and your daughter to safety."

Arabella just gave him a look of disgust. Ever since he had first arrived in Port Royal, he had been trying to court her, but to no avail. Not only was she repulsed by him, but Arabella had promised never to love another man apart from Jack; one of the many vows that binned them together in holy matrimony. Gillette tried to move closer, but in an instant, found himself being threatened by Jack's pistol aimed right at his forehead.

"You leave my wife alone, mate," he said in such a threatening tone, that even Arabella herself trembled slightly.

Everybody on board (apart from Jack, Arabella and Victoria) went wide eyed immediately, particularly Will.

"_Wife!?!_" he questioned, turning to Arabella.

"It's a long story," Arabella said flatly.

"Now you listen to me, mate," Jack continued. "The last man who tried to seduce her ended up in a very awkward position which prevented him from ever having kids. And unless you want to end up in that same position, I suggest that you and your little crew get off this ship immediately. SAVVY!?!"

And those men couldn't have moved faster.

* * *

Commodore Norrington noticed the departing ship, so came after her on board the _Interceptor_, and eventually caught up.

"Search every cabin and every hold down to the bilges!" he ordered his men, as they all climbed aboard the _Dauntless_.

No one even noticed the four people swing over to the _Interceptor_. Will and Arabella cut the ropes that held the two ships together, and Victoria pushed away the plank that was in between the two ships. And by the time everyone realized that the _Interceptor_ was sailing away, it was already too late – one sailor could of at least been informed of that _before_ he made an attempt to swing back over.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way!" Jack shouted back, a big grin planted on his face. "We'd have had a hard time with it by ourselves!"

Some of the soldiers began to shoot at them, and the four members of the _Interceptor_ had to duck in order to avoid the bullets. And once again, Arabella was on another crazy adventure with the infamous Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Please review!


	10. A Lot of Explaining

All right, so there's going to be a lot of explaining in this chapter; hense the title. So you need to read this chapter carefully.

Oh, and for those of you who have seen the film Planet 51, please read my story in that category, as it is in need of reviews. Desperately.

* * *

A Lot Of Explaining

Once the _Interceptor_ was sailing out in open water, Will decided that he wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"Now can you explain what's going on?" he asked Jack and Arabella, who were helping each other tie up some lines.

They exchanged glances. Both knew that Will would be wanting some sort of explanation, so it was only fair that they told him. Arabella went first, knowing that Will would believe her rather than Jack.

"Will," she began, letting out a sigh, "I was never a widow, nor is my second name Smith. It's Sparrow."

After hearing what had been said on the _Dauntless_, Will had been expecting this. But that still didn't stop him from going wide eyed, looking at Arabella, then at Jack, then back at Arabella.

"You're married to him?" he asked. "How did you end up married to a Pirate?"

"It's a long story, so I'll try and make it brief," Arabella began. "I was a barmaid in Tortuga, working in my father's tavern at the age of seventeen. And one night, Jack came in and started a fight-"

"Which was not my fault," Jack butted in. "Some Pirate stole me sack, and I was simply reclaiming my personal property."

"By taking the wrong sack," Arabella shot back.

Jack just turned away, annoyed.

"So anyway," Arabella continued, "I pulled him out and scolded him for it."

"Which eventually led to her escaping with me," Jack added. "She couldn't resist my charm."

"Oh, shut up, Jack!" Arabella told him, before turning back to Will. "And after picking up some more crew members, we sailed around the Caribbean, doing what we pleased. This eventually led us to meet up with me mum, who I believed to have died years before. But as it turned out, she was alive, and living the Pirate's life."

"So that means you're a Pirate, too?" Will asked.

"Both by blood and marriage," Arabella told him.

"After this, Belle decided to ditch me and sail with her mother," Jack continued the story.

"I did not ditch ye!" Arabella snapped. "I just didn't want to lose her again. And it was sailing with her which was when I met Bill."

"Bill?" Will questioned. "You mean...?"

Arabella nodded.

"You're father was a Pirate, Will," she said. "But he didn't mean to be, before ye judge him. And well, we became close."

"Close, as in 'engaged'," Jack said bitterly.

Arabella shot him a glare, before turning back to Will.

"Yes, he loved me, and I thought I loved him, but I was never really happy," she continued. "And when we found out about ye, it gave me a good enough reason to leave. I met Jack again sometime afterwards, and the rest, ye could say, was History."

"I see," Will said. "But how did you two become separated?"

Arabella looked down at her feet, so Jack decided to do the explaining.

"Well, when I said I knew a lot about the _Black Pearl_, I never told you how I knew," he explained. "Ten years ago, I was her Captain."

Will, once again, went wide eyed.

"You were?" he gasped.

"He was," Arabella said, stepping in. "But on the night of Victoria's birth, there was a mutiny. Jack was marooned on an island, and me and Victoria were locked away in the brig. But Bill – yer father – helped us escape, and we were able to make it to Port Royal. And we've been living there ever since, waiting and hoping that Jack might show up and take us away with him. And he did."

She turned to Jack, and both stood there smiling at one another. They would have kissed again (with a possibility of doing more), but Will cleared his throat before they could.

"Which raises another question," he began. "Why didn't you tell me you knew my father?"

"Because after that attack, ye said that ye hated Pirates," Arabella explained. "I don't think it would have been wise for me to tell ye that I knew him, and that he was actually a Pirate. Plus, I was trying to keep mine and Tora's identities a secret. Telling ye about Bill would have been too risky."

Will was silent, before he nodded. It was good enough for him, and both appeared to be telling the truth.

"I guess it makes sense," he said.

"So that means we're all Pirates here, eh?" Jack said.

Will didn't know what to say to this; he didn't get time to say anything even if he wanted to, because at that moment, Victoria came hurrying up to the helm.

"Where are we going?" she asked excitedly. "Are we chasing the _Black Pearl_, or what?"

"We will be, darling, but we need to make a little stop somewhere first," Jack said, directing the last part at Arabella.

She frowned at him in confusion, but her eyes widened when she realized what he meant.

"Oh, don't tell me we're going to..." she began, but she couldn't even say the last word.

Jack just flashed her his trademark grin.

"Aye, luv," he told her. "Tortuga!"

* * *

Please review! Oh, and this is the last chapter I've written up, so chances are, I won't be updating tomorrow. But I'll try and get the next chapter written up soon!


	11. Tortuga

I was finally able to see Alice In Wonderland, and I wasn't disappointed! It's the best film I've seen in a long time! Definitely worth seeing again and again! And JD was just awesome in it; and I couldn't help but notice some Jackish traits in his performance :)

* * *

Tortuga

"Why is it that ye can always smell this place before ye see it?" Arabella questioned as the _Interceptor_ pulled into the murky, unclean waters of Tortuga.

"Amazing how far the smell of rum and alcohol can travel," Jack observed, before he and Will dropped the anchor. "We'll leave the ship here while we go ashore. If we dock like everyone else, I'll bet the king's money that the ship won't be there when we come back."

Both Will and Arabella were in agreement with Jack on this level, so began to climb into the longboat that had been lowered. Victoria went to climb in too, but Jack stopped her by simply placing one finger on her forehead and pushing her backwards.

"Where'd you think you're going?" he asked her, in a way which basically translated into 'you are not coming'.

"Into Tortuga," Victoria answered him, as if she was explaining it to a younger sibling rather than her own father.

"Well, you're not," Jack said flatly.

"Why not?" Victoria whined.

"Because Tortuga is no place for a little runt like yourself," Jack stated. "I don't want anything happening to you."

"But this is where Mum grew up," the young girl argued. "And nothin' ever happened ta 'er!"

"But she had Laura Smith for a mother," Jack explained. "Anyone who dared touch Belle would have been dead within three seconds."

At this, Victoria shrugged in agreement. If everything she'd heard about her grandmother was anything to go by, then she doubted that anyone would want to get on her bad side. This made her wonder why her parents risked marrying, since Laura Smith absolutely despised her father.

So Victoria stayed behind on the ship whilst Jack, Arabella and Will went ashore and made their way through the crowded streets of Tortuga. In the eyes of Arabella, this place hadn't changed at all since she was last here, which had been when she was first mate aboard the _Black Pearl_. And that was a long time ago.

"What do you think?" Jack asked Will, gesturing round at the streets of Tortuga.

Arabella wasn't surprised by his answer.

"It'll linger," he simply said.

"I tell ya, mate," Jack told him, "if every town in the world were like this one, then no man would ever feel unwanted."

"They'd feel a little dirty, though," Arabella commented.

Just then, a red-headed woman and a blonde woman came striding over to Jack, and without saying a word, both slapped him clean across the face.

"I definitely didn't deserve that," Jack stated.

"I can see they're still angry about our marriage," Arabella observed. "Clearly not happy at the fact that I took away their best customer."

"Not just that, but when word went round that you had supposedly died, they expected me to give them business again," Jack explained. "But I refused to sleep with any other woman again for as long as I lived."

Arabella felt a smile lift up her face. It still puzzled her that Jack was so untrustworthy towards others, yet so loyal to her. Even when she was 'dead'.

"I love you," she said, leaning in closer.

And they would have kissed, if Will hadn't cleared his throat.

"I'd like to remind you both of why we're actually here," he told them.

"Ah, yes!" Jack responded, as if he had only just remembered. "Fortunately, you know the man who knows the man who knows of the finest sailors in all of Tortuga, savvy?"

"And ye also know the woman who knows the man who knows the man who knows of the finest sailors in all of Tortuga," Arabella added.

Will gave her a confused look, and after a few minutes, Arabella found herself in the mist of confusion. She turned to Jack.

"I think yer logic is starting ta rub off on me," she stated, before disappearing into her childhood home; the _Faithful Bride_.

The building hadn't changed one bit; the walls still unstable, the place still dirty, and still smelling of alcohol and rum. And the men still fighting like always. After collecting the information that he needed, Jack led Will and Arabella into a dark alley, which was considerably quieter than the rest of Tortuga. And stinkier. But this was due to a pig sty settled in the corner, homed to about three pigs and a drunk sailor. Jack, of course, didn't hesitate to awaken this man from his slumber, which he did using a bucket of water.

"Curse ya for breathin' you slack-jawed idiot!" Joshamee Gibbs yelled, pointing a small knife towards the three people staring at him.

These same watchers weren't happy about the way they had been spoken to; well, their expressions didn't look too happy. Gibbs calmed down, and eventually recognized one of them.

"Mother's love! Jack!" he gasped, spitting out some of the water. "You know better than to wake a man while he's sleepin'; it's back luck."

"Fortunately, I know how to counter it," Jack began. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, and the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Both Will and Arabella raised an eyebrow at one another.

"Aye, that'll about do it," Gibbs replied, finally understanding.

He began to stand up, which was when Will took the opportunity to throw his own bucket of water over him. Gibbs did not look pleased.

"Blast ya, I'm already awake!" he yelled.

"That was for the smell," Will said flatly.

This, Gibbs had to agree with.

"Still drinking too much rum, I see," Arabella told the old sailor. "I'd say that I know ye better, Gibbs, but I doubt that even the greatest mind in the world would be able to make that argument."

Gibbs blinked at her for a couple of seconds, before he finally recognized her as Sparrow's bonny-lass. His eyes went wide.

"Arabella, is that you?" he asked in astonishment. "I heard that ye were dead."

"No, both her _and_ my daughter are alive," Jack informed him.

"We've been living in Port Royal for the past ten years," Arabella explained. "Victoria's back on the boat."

"Well, it's good to see you again," Gibbs greeted, holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Likewise, but I'll leave the handshake for later," Arabella said, before walking back towards the _Faithful Bride_.

Gibbs took a look at his hand, shrugged in agreement, and followed on behind.

* * *

There was still a fight in the tavern, which Jack just ignored completely as he pushed his way through the crowd. He told Will to keep a sharp eye, before sitting down at the table with Arabella and Gibbs. He gave Gibbs the smaller mug of rum and kept the larger one for himself.

"So, what's the latest venture you're on?" Gibbs asked, just as he took a sip of rum.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_."

And out comes the rum again.

"I've been after it ever since I escaped the island, longing for revenge," Jack explained. "Now with my family back, I can take her."

"It's a fool's errand, Jack," Gibbs tried to explain to him. "Both you and Arabella know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_."

"Which is why we can take her," Arabella pointed out. "All we need is a crew."

"We already have the leverage needed to persuade Barbossa to give up the Pearl," Jack added, nodding his head towards Will.

"What, the kid?" Gibbs questioned.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner," Jack answered him. "His only child, savvy?"

"Is he now?" Gibbs responded. "Leverage says ye. I feel a slight change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew; there's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"Take what you can!"

"Give nothin' back!"

They banged their mugs together, took a swing of rum, and banged them back down on the table. And it was this which made Will snap. He flung the table upside down and drew his sword, which made everyone in the room pause for a brief moment before going back to normal. With Will distracted, Arabella turned Jack to her.

"Jack, I'm not too keen on the idea of ye using Will like this," she told him.

"It's the only way for the curse to be lifted," Jack explained. "And besides, I'll bargain for a small ounce of his blood to be used, then for him to be returned to us."

Arabella was satisfied with this. The three of them left Gibbs to gather a crew, and as they walked back to the docks, Arabella couldn't help but notice Jack smirking at her.

"What?"

"It's our first night together," he said, a smirk still on his face. "And I plan to have you all to myself."

Arabella smirked back. Nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

Please review!


	12. Crew Picking

I've finally uploaded another chapter of this! Sorry, but I was focussing on my new Alice In Wonderland story. It's called Of White Rabbits & Mad Hatters, if any of you want to read it.

And please read the story Lost Memories written by my fellow author insane lil piratess! It's awesome!

* * *

Crew Picking

Jack was just in the main cabin putting on his coat when Will entered, already ready to go.

"Morning, Jack," he greeted. "Sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, it was great," Jack answered.

Just then, Arabella emerged from the covers of the bed on the other side of the room, letting out a yawn as she stretched out her arms above her. Then she caught sight of Will. Embarrassed, she quickly pulled the covers closer to her chest, smiling weakly at him. Will raised an eyebrow, before turning back to Jack.

"All right, it was _really_ great," he corrected himself, smirking.

Will just rolled his eyes.

"No wonder you made Victoria room with me," he said, before striding back out of the cabin.

* * *

Once Victoria had awoken, the four of them rowed back into Tortuga to take a look at the crew Gibbs had gathered the night before. Victoria had been allowed to come this time, since they wouldn't be going into the main town, and Tortuga wasn't as bad in daylight. Once at the docks they were met by Gibbs and...Jean!

"Jean!" Arabella exclaimed, embracing her old friend in a hug. "It's good to see ye again!"

"You too, Arabella," Jean said, before noticing Victoria standing behind her. "I can see that you and Jack have been busy."

"Not in front of the little one, Jean," Jack told him.

"Hey, I'm not little!" Victoria snapped, but no one paid her much attention.

"Who is this?" Will asked.

"Oh, lad, this is an old friend of mine and Belle's; Jean Magliore," Jack introduced. "Jean, this young lad is William Turner."

Jean frowned.

"Bootstrap's son?"

Jack nodded, before his eyes narrowed.

"And how is that sister and wife of yours doing?" he asked.

"Constance and Lakshmi are doing fine, Jack," Jean answered. "Me and Lakshmi have a son."

"Really?" Arabella asked.

"Did you name him after me, by any chance?" Jack also asked.

"No, his name is Alex," Jean answered.

Jack just looked away, unamused.

"No matter, I'm sure your second will be named after me," he said. "So, you must be here to join my crew, I presume?"

"Yes, I jumped ship here when I got the chance," Jean explained. "I guess once you've sailed with Jack Sparrow, every other Captain seems a bit boring."

"Not surprised," Will commented, before they all began to inspect the other crewmen Gibbs had gathered.

"Feast yer eyes, Cap'n!" Gibbs said. "All of them faithful hands before the mast, and every man worth his salt."

"And crazy to boot," Arabella finished for him.

"So this, is your able-bodied crew?" Will commented with a hint of sarcasm.

"Not unusual for Jack," Jean explained. "And besides, he's had worse. Let's not forget Catastrophe Shane."

"I'd prefer it if we _did_ forget him," Jack said, before coming to a halt in front of a sailor with a parrot on his shoulder. "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs told him.

"Mr Cotton," Jack began, "do you have the courage and fortitude to stay true in the face of danger and almost sudden death?"

No answer.

"Wow, he's so in awe, he can't even speak," Victoria commented.

"Mr Cotton!" Jack yelled. "Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir," Gibbs explained, stepping in. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out. "So he trained the bird to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

To show what he meant, Cotton opened up his mouth to reveal that it was tongueless. Jack rolled his own tongue. Arabella covered Victoria's eyes. Will and Jean both winced.

"Mr Cotton's...parrot," Jack said again, embarrassed about talking to a parrot, "same question."

"Squawk! Wind in your sails! Wind in your sails!"

"Wow," Victoria gasped.

"Mostly we figure that means yes," Gibbs concluded.

"Course it does!" Jack agreed, before turning to Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad," he answered.

"Trust me, Will, you have to be a mad man in order to sail under Jack's command," Jean explained. "It's the only way anyone would survive."

"It's the only way we survived," Arabella commented, referring to herself and Jean.

"And what's the benefit for us?"

Jack turned to the end of the line, where someone was standing with a hat covering their head. Jack cautiously made his way along, and came to a halt in front of the person who had spoken; he removed the hat. It was a woman.

"Anamaria."

SLAP!

Jack was sent staggering backwards in shock.

"I suppose she wasn't too happy about our marriage, either?" Arabella questioned.

"I wish," was all Jack said.

"You stole. My. BOAT!" Anamaria yelled.

"Actually-"

SLAP!

"Borrowed! Borrowed without permission," Jack tried to explain. "And with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"That's his excuse for everything he steals," Arabella whispered to Will.

"Boat? Ain't that the same boat which sunk in Port Royal?" Victoria asked.

Jack quickly clasped his hand over his daughter's mouth, but Anamaria's eyes had already gone wide with rage.

"WHAT!?!"

Jack screwed his eyes shut and silently cursed himself. And Anamaria. And Barbossa. And the boat which had gone against him and sunk.

"You'll get another one!" he said quickly.

Anamaria pointed a threatening finger at him.

"I will."

"A better one!" Jean suddenly piped up, jumping to Jack's rescue.

"A better one!" Jack echoed, thankful for Jean's help.

"That one!" Will joined in, and pointed at the _Interceptor_.

"What one?" Jack asked him, before turning to where Will was pointing. "_That_ one!?!"

He turned to Will like he was mad, but Arabella intervened before any sort of fight broke out.

"Jack, it's not a bad idea," she explained. "With the Pearl back, you'll have no use for it, will ye?"

Jack thought this through, before deciding that Arabella was right. And Anamaria seemed satisfied with the ship.

"Aye, that one!" he agreed. "What say you?"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

The new crew made their way towards the longboats, Anamaria pausing briefly to snatch her hat back from Jack. Gibbs, meanwhile, felt it necessary to state his feelings towards women on ships.

"No, no, no, it's frightfully bad luck to have a woman aboard, sir."

Big mistake.

Almost immediately, Arabella's eyes became little orbs of flame, and she didn't hesitate to stamp her foot firmly on top of Gibbs'. The old sailor began to hop up and down in pain, with Victoria giggling at him and Jack just smirking at the scene.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," he commented, before heading over to the longboats himself.

* * *

Please review!


	13. The Isla de Muerta

OK, for all of you Sparrabella fans out there, I do have another Sparrabella story going at the moment. It's called Nim Sparrow, and it could do with more reviews. So please give it a read and review it? I would really appriciate it!

* * *

The Isla De Muerta

The storm raged through the night as the _Interceptor_ sailed onwards, it's crew struggling to keep the ship afloat while it's mad Captain gripped the helm in one hand and his compass in the other. Arabella stood near him, her hands tightly gripping the railings, and her knuckles a bone-coloured white. She knew that it was revenge driving Jack onwards, and she began to fear what it was doing to him.

"Jack, we should drop canvas!" she yelled over the storm.

"She can hold a bit longer!" Jack yelled back to her.

There was a sudden flash of lightning, and Arabella saw the wide grin that was planted upon her husband's face. Why was he grinning at a time like this?

"What's with that smile planted upon yer face?" she called over to him.

There was another flash of lightning, and Arabella noticed that the grin had grown even wider. If that was possible.

"We're catching up!"

Arabella expected it to be something like this, so she wasn't surprised.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on Tora," she told him, and didn't even wait for his reply before she hurried down into the main cabin.

She found Victoria standing up, trying to keep her balance as the waves rocked the ship backwards and forwards.

"I thought that ye were supposed to be in bed?" Arabella questioned as she entered.

"I did try, but I kept on fallin' out!" Victoria complained. "Stupid storm."

Arabella smirked at her daughter's comment. It reminded her of her own first storm at sea; she, Fitzwilliam and Jack had not been at sea for very long, and she was surprised that the three of them actually survived, thanks to Jack's mad ideas.

"Here, I'll help ye," Arabella suggested, helping her daughter climb back into bed as the ship continued to rock back and forwards. "Just close yer eyes and pretend that the ship is like a big crib, and I'm rocking ye to sleep."

Victoria did this, and it wasn't long before Arabella heard her peaceful breathing. By this time the storm outside had stopped, and in came Jack soaked from head to toe.

"Well, I'm glad _that's_ over," he commented.

Arabella shushed him and gestured to the bed, and Jack noticed his sleeping daughter for the first time.

"How long has she been asleep?" he asked, walking over to the bed.

"Not very long," Arabella replied. "But now we won't have a bed for the night."

"No matter," Jack responded. "I was planning on steering the ship meself until we reach the Isla de Muerta."

"And I might as well give ye some company," Arabella agreed, before standing up and heading towards the door.

She couldn't help but notice Jack kneel down beside his daughter, stroking her hair and planting a light kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Jack and Arabella both stood at the helm until morning, when the Isla de Muerta appeared up ahead through the mist and the crew all came out to gaze at all the shipwrecks, silently paying their respects.

"We'd best get going," Arabella whispered to Jack.

He turned to face her with a confused look.

"We?"

"Yes, we," Arabella repeated. "I'd like to be there when we leave Barbossa behind without a ship. So then, I can give him the 'serves you right' look."

Jack let out a sigh, but Arabella couldn't deny that she saw him smirk.

"Fine, but Tora is _definitely_ staying here," he said.

"I never said that she was coming," Arabella responded, before the two of them walked down from the helm and towards where Will and Victoria stood.

The young girl was just explaining to Will about how her father used sea turtles to escape the island, when both her parents showed up in front of her. Jack gave Will a cut nod, and they both turned towards the longboats. Arabella knelt down so that she was at eye level with her daughter.

"Tora, ye need to stay here whilst we go ashore," she explained. "I don't want ye getting into any sort of danger."

Victoria just nodded, understanding what her mother was telling her.

"We'll be back before ye know it," her mother finished, before planting a light kiss on her forehead and standing back up again.

"Cap'n," Gibbs said to Jack, "what if the worst should happen?"

Jack gave him a grave look.

"Keep to the code."

* * *

Jack, Arabella and Will rowed into the cave in silence, which was broken by Arabella gasping at the sight of a skeleton.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked.

"The Pirate's Code," Jack answered. "Any man who falls behind, is left behind."

"Or any woman," Arabella added.

"No heroes amongst thieves, then?" Will said flatly.

"Depends whether there's anything in it for them," Arabella explained. "For instance: Jack's saved me plenty of times on the account that he loves me, so that's profit in it for him."

"And vice versa for her," Jack added. "But you know, for having such a bleak outlook on Pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga..."

"And ye're completely obsessed with treasure," Arabella observed, as she caught Will stealing a glance at the golden coins in the water.

The longboat pulled up alongside those from the _Black Pearl_, and Jack and Arabella led the way through the caves with Will following along behind.

"That's not true!" he snapped. "I'm not obsessed with treasure!"

Arabella rolled her eyes, before coming to a halt alongside Jack. In the cave in front of them, all the Pirates were gathered around a treasure pile, with three objects standing on top: Barbossa, the chest, and Elizabeth in a red dress.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," Jack told Will, as the young man came up alongside them.

"Elizabeth," he gasped.

Barbossa was giving some sort of speech about blood and the curse, and when he kicked off the lid of the chest, Will tried to spring into action. Luckily, Jack was there to pull him back down again.

"We wait until the opportune moment," he whispered, before hurrying away.

"When's that?" Will asked. "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

That's when Arabella realized that Will had heard everything that had been said back at the _Faithful Bride_, but he seemed to have taken it the wrong way entirely. Unfortunately, Jack didn't seem to pick up on what Arabella had realized.

"May I ask you something?" he began, turning back to Will. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favour; just stay here, and try not to do anything stupid."

He turned as hurried away again. Arabella gave Will a look which second Jack's words, before hurrying after her husband. It wasn't long, however, before she heard a thump; she spun round to find Jack unconscious on the floor, and Will standing over him with an ore in his hands.

"Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage."

* * *

Yeah, sorry, but I thought that this was a good place to leave it. More soon!


	14. Separation

Enjoy!

* * *

Separation

Arabella was speechless. She never suspected, even for a moment, that Will would do such a thing to someone else; particularly her husband. He threw the oar down on the ground beside Jack, and then, his eyes glanced upwards to meet Arabella's. She was giving him a pained look, but his determined expression showed that he wasn't about to change his mind.

"He's your husband," was all he said. "Deal with him."

And without another word, Will hurried away into the caves.

Arabella didn't even bother chasing after him; she stood frozen to the spot, trying to take in what had just happened. Will had always been an honest man – was he finally accepting the fact that he's as much of a Pirate that his father was? She wasn't sure, but as soon as Jack started to come round, she knelt down beside him.

"Are ye all right?" she asked him, rubbing his head.

"I was, until that bloody whelp intervened," Jack muttered, sitting up. "Speaking of the eunuch, where is he now?"

"I let him go," Arabella replied. "He's a man blinded by love, Jack. I bet that ye would do the same if _I_ was the one in danger."

Jack was about to say something against this, but stopped himself when he realized that Arabella was right. He probably _would_ have done the same if it had been her in danger.

"Look, let's just get out of here," Arabella suggested. "Will and Elizabeth may still be here, and we can't leave Tora on her own."

Jack nodded in agreement, before the two of them hurried through the caves towards where they had left their longboat. But just as they were about to round the last corner, Jack pulled to a halt and circled his arm around Arabella's waist.

"Bugger," he muttered.

Arabella was about to ask why he had stopped, but figured out the answer herself when the Pirate, Pintel, pointed a gun at them both.

"You," he said to Jack. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"And you!" Ragetti added, pointing at Arabella.

"Are we not?" Jack questioned, looking down at himself and Arabella, before turning to go.

But the two of them were surrounded.

"Par...Purrlll...Parsley...Parsnip..." Jack tried.

All the Pirates exchanged confused glances, while Arabella just rolled her eyes.

"Parley, Jack," she told her husband.

"That's the one!" Jack cried out, snapping his fingers. "Parley!"

"Damn to the depths the mutt who thought up 'Parley'!" Pintel scowled.

"The French," Jack told him. "Latin based, of course. Inventors of mayonnaise."

"I like mayonnaise!" Pintel said happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will and Elizabeth were arriving back at the ship. Victoria hurried forwards, a smile on her face, which vanished when her eyes _didn't_ meet the eyes of her parents.

"Not more Pirates," Elizabeth sighed, ignoring the little girl.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs greeted, stepping forwards.

"Mr Gibbs?"

"Will, where are my parents?" Victoria demanded.

That's when it hit Will as to what he had just done. In leaving Jack and Arabella behind, he had orphaned Victoria; he decided that she could stay with him when they got back to Port Royal, to make up for what he'd done.

"Your parents?" Elizabeth echoed. "You only have a mother, don't you?"

"No, my father was here, too," Victoria explained. "Ye've already met him; he rescued ye the other day."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide.

"Jack Sparrow?" she gasped. "Jack Sparrow is your father?"

"Yes," Victoria replied – as if it was the most normal thing in the world – before turning back to Will. "Well, where are they?"

Will gave her a sad look.

"Fell behind," was all he said, before leading Elizabeth below deck.

Victoria froze. Her parents couldn't be gone. Mum – who had been there all her life – and Dad – who she had only just met – couldn't be gone this easily.

"Keep to the code!"

Victoria snapped back into reality at the sound of Mr Gibbs, and in panic, she hurried over to Jean and began tugging on his arm.

"NO! We can't leave Mum and Dad! We can't!" she cried.

Jean gave her a pained look.

"Don't worry, lass," he told her. "Your parents are clever Pirates. They'll get out of it."

* * *

Back in the cave, the Pirates stepped aside to let Barbossa through, so he could take a look at the two captives which they had caught. His eyes fell upon Jack first.

"How the blazers did ye get off that island, Jack?" he asked.

"When you marooned me on the God-forsaken spit of land," Jack replied, "you forgot one very important thing, mate: I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well I won't be makin' that mistake again," Barbossa sneered, before his eyes diverted to where Arabella stood. "And Mrs Sparrow; what a pleasure to see you again."

"I would say the same thing about ye, but then I would be lying," Arabella said bitterly.

"Now, none of that," Barbossa said, shaking his head and stepping closer. "Shame you didn't stay with us;we could have had some...fun."

He raised an arm to touch her face, and Jack was about to leap forwards and stop him – luckily, he didn't need to. For Arabella spat right into the face of Barbossa. The older Pirate stumbled backwards in shock, before using his raised hand to wipe the saliva off his face. Jack laughed. Arabella smiled triumphantly. Barbossa just snarled.

"Knock her out!" he ordered.

The last thing Arabella heard was Jack scream her name, before she felt a searing pain at the back of her head and everything went black.

* * *

Sorry that was shorter than previous chapters. Please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.

P.S. That mayonnaise bit was in the deleted scenes, just in case some of you got confused.


	15. A Battle at Sea

OK, so I've finished my crossover story Nim Sparrow, and I've now started a new Alice In Wonderland story called Through The Looking Glass. Please read and review it if you've seen the film, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

A Battle At Sea

When Arabella awoke, she found herself in a cell filled with water, and her head resting on someone's lap. She turned to look up, and found her husband cradling her head, stroking her hair.

"Jack?" she began. "Where are we?"

"On the Pearl," Jack answered in a soothing whisper. "We need to find a way out of here, and fast. Barbossa's pursuing the _Interceptor_, and there's no doubt that he'll kill everyone on board in order to get the medallion back, our daughter included."

Arabella's eyes went wide, and she bolted upright to take a look out of the hole in the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, panic had erupted on the _Interceptor_, and both Victoria and Elizabeth wondered what was up as they both came out on deck.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth called out.

"The _Black Pearl_!" Anamaria replied. "She's gaining on us!"

Gasping, Victoria hurried over to where Jean was standing, and both watched as the ghostly ship sailed closer and closer.

"Mum and Dad might be on there!" Victoria cried. "We have ta turn around-"

"We can't risk it, Tora," Jean told her firmly, before turning to walk back to the others.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth informed everyone.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us!" Anamaria snapped back.

"Wait, we're shallow on the drafts, aye?" Jean asked.

"Aye?"

"Then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" he suggested, pointing to the reef in the near distance.

"We won't have to wait for them long," Gibbs agreed, "but just long enough!"

Anamaria shouted commands, and Gibbs ordered for anything they could afford to lose to be lost. Victoria was the only one who didn't help out; her eyes remained glued to the ship pursuing them, hoping and praying that her parents were alive and on board. And through this, she noticed the oars suddenly pop out from the sides of the Pearl.

"Jean!" she called out.

When he didn't answer, she hurried over to him and tugged on his sleeve, before leading him over to the railings. She pointed at the _Black Pearl_ with it's oars out.

"Yer plan _was_ good," she told him, "until now."

"Gibbs!"

Everyone turned to see Will hurrying up to the helm.

"We have to make a stand! We must fight!" he said bravely. "Load the guns!"

"With what?" Anamaria asked sarcastically.

"Anything! Everything! Anything we have left!" Will replied.

"Load the guns!" Gibbs agreed.

"With cutlery!" Victoria added gleefully.

"The Pearl's gonna luff up on our stern quarter!" Jean suddenly reported. "She'll get us before we can even aim!"

"Lower the anchor on the right side," Elizabeth ordered, before correcting herself after gaining confused stares. "On the starboard side!"

"Certainly has the element of surprise," Will agreed.

"Ye're daft, lady!" Anamaria shouted. "You both are!"

"Yeah, daft like my dad!" Victoria said happily.

* * *

Back in the cell, Jack and Arabella were pacing back and forwards in a debate over how to escape. This was interrupted by cannon fire outside.

"That doesn't sound good," Arabella observed.

Jack went to look through the hole, but he immediately leapt back again.

"LOOK OUT!" he cried, diving to the floor with Arabella underneath him.

There was a loud explosion, and pieces of wood showered down on the two of them.

"STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!" Jack shouted.

Arabella just rolled her eyes, before noticing a fork lying on the wood next to her. She picked it up and examined it.

"Cutlery," she observed.

Jack had made a similar discovery; he picked up the flask belonging to Gibbs and opened it, but was dismayed when he found it empty.

"And Gibbs' flask," he added. "That's interesting."

Then, in unison, both discovered that the blast had broken the lock on the cell door. So exchanging glances, they leapt up and hurried out.

* * *

The scene out on deck was what they had expected, but it didn't make them feel any better. It only meant that their daughter was in more danger. Arabella followed her husband as he casually strolled over to the railings and took hold of a rope; the man who had been on it fell to the deck.

"Thanks very much," Jack thanked him, before taking hold of Arabella around her waist. "Hold tight, luv."

Their feet met air, and for a moment, they felt like they were flying. But this sensation only lasted for a few seconds before they accidentally knocked someone into the water, and landed on deck rather ungracefully.

"Jack! Arabella!" Gibbs cried out in shock.

Jack handed him the flask.

"Bloody empty," he told him, before turning back to Arabella. "I'll go find the medallion while you look for Tora."

Arabella gave him a cut nod, and the two of them split up.

"Tora!" Arabella called for her daughter. "Tora!"

She eventually spotted her daughter fighting off a Pirate.

"Tora!"

Victoria turned, and spied her mother pushing her way through the fight.

"Mum!" she called out, not even looking as she slashed her sword across the Pirate's belly.

Both hurried forwards and hugged.

"Thank goodness ye're all right!" Arabella exclaimed.

"Mum, look out!"

Arabella turned her head, and elbowed the Pirate attacking her in the gut, knocking him backwards. As he fell, Arabella took his sword from him.

"Thank ye," she thanked him in the same tone Jack had done back on the Pearl.

She and her daughter turned back to the fight, but it didn't last that much longer.

* * *

"If any of ye so much as _thinks_ the word 'Parley', I'll have ya guts for garters!" Pintel threatened the crew who were all tied to the mast of the _Black Pearl_.

Arabella and Victoria were handcuffed along with Jack, and all three of them had realized that Will was missing. Just as Elizabeth ducked under the ropes tying her to the mast, the _Interceptor_ exploded.

"You've got to stop it!" she cried, as she launched herself at Barbossa.

"Welcome back, Miss!" he just said, grabbing her by her wrists. "Ye took advantage of our hospitality last time, alls fair now that ye return the favour."

He pushed Elizabeth into the hands of some of the other Pirates, and she screamed.

"Barbossa!"

Everyone turned to see Will standing on the railings, a pistol in his hand.

"She goes free!" he ordered.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa informed him.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack whispered.

"You can't," Will told Barbossa, before pointing the pistol at his head. "I can."

"Will, no!" Victoria cried, before Jack slapped a hand over her mouth.

But Barbossa had already heard.

"Will?" he questioned, turning back to the young blacksmith. "Does that come with a second name?"

"Turner," Will answered immediately. "My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!"

"He's a spittin' image of old Bootstrap Bill!" Ragetti yelled. "Come back ta 'aunt us!"

"On my word, do as I say," Will continued, "or I'll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!"

"Name yer terms, Mr Turner," Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth, Arabella and Victoria go free!"

"Anything else?"

"The crew are not to be harmed!"

Barbossa gave a smug smile.

"Agreed!"

* * *

Sorry if that chapter seems a bit rushed. Please review!


	16. Marooned Again

Hey, all. Yeah, this chapter would have been uploaded sooner, but I've been having problems at the moment. I had my parents evening last night, and it wasn't good; both my Art and Textiles teachers said that I needed to try harder and put more into my work. So Mum's banded me from going on my laptop straight in from college; I'm only allowed on it now in the evenings. So yeah, just in case you all start wondering where I am.

* * *

Marooned Again

The crew of the _Black Pearl_ were yelling and whistling as they forced Elizabeth off the plank, the young woman trying to look as brave as possible. In the background, Will struggled against his captors.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" he yelled. "You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare question me honour, boy!" Barbossa snapped, whipping round to face the young blacksmith. "I swore she'd go free, but it was _you_ who failed to specify when or where."

Arabella rolled her eyes, and Jack gave Will a look which said "nice one, genius."

"It is a shame to lose something fine," Barbossa commented, turning back to Elizabeth, "so I'll be havin' that dress back before ye go."

Scowling, Elizabeth stripped into her under garments and threw the dress back at him, before continuing to walk along the plank. The Bo'sun had other ideas, though.

"Too long!" he complained, before kicking the plank with his foot.

Elizabeth lost her balance, and with a startled shriek, plummeted into the cold water below. Once the Pirates had finished cackling, a struggling Victoria was pulled out from the crowd.

"Let go of me!" she spat. "Ye'll be sorry!"

"Will we now?" Barbossa questioned, bending down so that he was at eye level with the girl.

He had obviously yet to learn from his mistakes, one of them being that if a mother did something, then chances are that the daughter inherited it. Victoria spat right in Barbossa's face.

Barbossa just closed his eyes, wiping away the saliva from his face. Then he sneered, grabbed Victoria by her arm (using just one hand himself), and threw her overboard. But instead of a scream, all the crew heard as she hit the water was an annoyed yell.

Arabella was brought out next, struggling as much as her daughter had been.

"Shame that we have to see ye go a second time," Barbossa told her. "But I swore you'd go free, and I'm not about to break that agreement."

He attempted to touch her hair, but Arabella just slapped his hand away.

"Do ye want me to make it the third time that ye've been spat at?" she threatened.

Barbossa sneered at her, but he didn't get a chance to do anything. For Arabella had already willingly walked the plank and dived off the end.

* * *

By the time she had reached the shore, Elizabeth and Victoria had already arrived, and Jack arrived shortly after Arabella along with his pistol. All four of them turned to watch the ship sail away into the distance.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away in my ship," Jack commented.

Sensing her husband's sadness, Arabella took his hand in hers reassuringly.

"At least neither me nor Tora were on it this time," she told him.

Jack turned to her, and both exchanged smiles which said more than a thousand words ever could. They began to lean in, preparing to kiss, but halted when Elizabeth cleared her throat.

"Arabella, can I talk to you?" she asked.

Arabella reluctantly pulled away from Jack, and she and Elizabeth began to walk up the beach around the little island.

"May I enquire as to how you ended up married to a Pirate?" she asked.

Arabella let out a sigh. She had suspected that this question would come up at some point.

"Well, it's a long story," she replied.

So then, Arabella told Elizabeth about how she had first met Jack and about their adventures as teenagers, all the way up to when she had met Will's father, Billy Turner. Then she told Elizabeth about marrying Jack, and finally, how the two of them had been separated on the night of Victoria's birth. Elizabeth found herself speechless by the end of it.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't know that you are really in love with him."

"It's all right," Arabella said. "Will had a similar reaction."

By this time, the two of them had arrived back to where Jack and Victoria were sat, Jack inspecting his pistol. Both women stared at their footprints in the sand, which hadn't even washed away yet.

"Not very big, is it?" Jack said flatly.

"If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay," Elizabeth resorted bitterly.

Arabella could tell that Elizabeth still had a problem with Jack.

"Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?" Jack asked her.

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship!"

"We could use a ship!" Jack stated, before turning to his wife. "Belle, could you cover Tora's ears?"

Arabella rolled her eyes, but covered her daughter's ears nonetheless which allowed Jack to continue.

"In fact, I was going to _not_ tell Barbossa about bloody Will, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will I had something to bargain with, which now no one has, thanks to bloody, stupid Will."

He stood up, and Arabella removed her hands from Victoria's ears. The little girl looked at the adults in confusion.

"Oh," Elizabeth said.

"Oh!" Jack echoed.

"But he still risked his life to save ours," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Ha!" Jack said, storming off.

"Yeah, by marooning us on an island in the middle of no where!" Victoria added sarcastically, following her father towards the trees. "Thanks, Will! Really saved our lives!"

"But we have to do _something_ to rescue him-"

"Off you go then!" Jack said sarcastically, turning back round and waving his arms at her dismissively. "Let me know how that turns out!"

He stormed off into the trees, Victoria behind him, and not completely satisfied with his answer, Elizabeth chased after him. Arabella closed her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh, before following.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" Elizabeth called after Jack. "So we can escape in the same way as you did then-"

"To what point and purpose, young Missy?" Jack questioned, suddenly turning to face her. "The _Black Pearl_ is gone. And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice – unlikely – young Mr Turner would be dead, long before you can reach him."

He turned to find the rum cellar, but Elizabeth refused to give up.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" she told him. "You vanished from under the eyes of several agents of the East India Trading Company; you sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot; are you the Pirate that I've read about, or not? How did you escape last time?"

Arabella noticed the uncertain, uncomfortable look on her husband's face, and sensed that the truth was about to come out. Her eyebrow raised; not sea turtles after all, then?

"Last time...I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" he said, before turning to open the cellar. "Last time, the Rum Runners used this island for their supplies – they came by and I was able to barter a passage off."

He descended into the cellar, but to his dismay, found that the bottles and the supplies were covered in dust. No luck of them getting off any time soon, then.

"And by the looks of things, they've been long out of business," he observed. "You'll have your bloody friends, Norrington and his cousin Fitzy P what's-his-name, to thank for that."

He came back up again with three bottles in his hands; he gave a full one to Arabella and an empty one to Victoria. The young girl just stared at it in confusion.

"This one's empty, Dad," she said manner-of-factly.

"That's because you're not allowed any," Jack stated.

Victoria just poked her tongue out at him.

"So that's it, then?" Elizabeth said. "That's the grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You sat on a beach for three days drinking rum?"

Jack just shrugged.

"Welcome to the Caribbean," was all he said, before pushing past her and heading back towards the beach.

Arabella and Victoria willingly followed, and Elizabeth arrived shortly afterwards.

"Is there any truth to the other stories?" she asked.

"Truth?" Jack echoed, before revealing to her his battle scars.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, whilst Arabella covered Victoria's eyes and turned away herself. She had been there when Jack had received most of them, and it pained her to look at them again. One of those scars could have easily killed him.

"No truth at all," Jack said, before sitting back down on the beach. "We can stay alive a month, maybe more. Keep a whether eye open for ships, and our chances are fair."

"And what about Will?" Elizabeth asked. "We have to do something."

"You're absolutely right," Jack agreed, before taking to cork off his rum bottle and raising it into the air. "Here's luck to you, Will Turner."

He took a sip of rum, and Arabella did the same. Not satisfied with his answer, Elizabeth stormed off into the trees, but no one really noticed her go. Victoria stared at the empty rum bottle in her hand, and grinned as an idea formed in her head. She stood up and hurried over to the water, filled the bottle up to the top, and walked back over to where her parents sat. Then, she threw the water all over Jack.

"OI!" Jack yelled, spitting the water out of his mouth and standing up.

Arabella couldn't help but chock on her laughter, and Victoria laughed out loud at her now soaking wet father. Jack's eyes narrowed as he looked down upon her.

"You're going to pay for that, Missy."

He grabbed hold of her playfully and slung her over his shoulder, before carrying her down to the water's edge. Victoria begged for him to put her down, but nothing could stop Jack from throwing her playfully into the water. Thinking that he had come out triumphant, Jack failed to notice Arabella creep up behind him, and suddenly, she pushed him in.

Both she and Victoria laughed, but that stopped when Jack stood up once more, gathered his wife up into his arms, and tried to throw her in, too – but he lost his balance also and fell in with her. The three of them laughed, splashing water at each other and chasing each other around.

They were truly a family once more, despite the circumstances that they were in.


	17. Rescued

Sorry for the long wait. I've been focussing around my Alice In Wonderland stories a lot recently, as well as revising my old ones. But anyway, I hope you all like this one!

* * *

Rescued

When the sun had set, Jack and Arabella told Victoria to go find Elizabeth while the two of them had some...adult time. Victoria went willingly, leaving her parents alone on the beach, not even wanting to know what they were planning on doing.

The next morning, the two of them woke up to the smell of smoke drifting over their nostrils, and it didn't take them very long to realize that something was burning. Both sat up, to see Elizabeth chucking barrels of rum onto a large fire she had built. Victoria was with her, throwing on smaller sticks.

"NO! Stop!" Jack suddenly cried, hurrying forwards. "What are you doing!?!"

"Whatever it is, we should have thought of it sooner," Arabella commented, realizing that sending a smoke signal was actually a very good idea.

"NO! She shouldn't have thought of it at all!" Jack yelled. "She burnt all the food, the shade, the RUM!"

"Yes, the rum is gone," Elizabeth said, looking out to sea.

"Why is the rum gone?"

"One: Because it is a vile drink which turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels!" Elizabeth snapped, whipping round to face him. "Two: That signal is over a thousand feet high. The _entire_ Royal Navy is out looking for me; do you think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"She has a point, Jack," Arabella told him, taking a hold of his arm. "If we want to be rescued-"

"Then she could have burned the food and the shade, but not the _rum_!" Jack said, before storming away up the beach in a huff.

Victoria hurried after him, and was able to catch up with her father when they reached the large sand hill.

"Dad!"

Jack turned to his daughter.

"What?" he asked, still in a huff. "I don't want to speak to anyone at the moment. I'm highly annoyed."

"What about if I gave ye this?" Victoria questioned, revealing a bottle of rum from behind her back.

She had sensed that Jack would act in this way if they burnt all the rum, so she had kept one bottle aside just in case. Jack's eyes went wide in delight.

"What a wonderful little girl you are!" he cried, taking hold of his daughter's waist and spinning her around.

Victoria shrieked with laughter, and when Jack put her down again, she embraced her father in a hug. Jack smiled down at her, and placed an arm around her as he took of the cork and gulped down a mouthful of rum.

"Uh oh."

Jack looked down at his daughter, just as she pulled away, looking into the distance. He turned to look too, and saw what she had seen. The _Dauntless_ had seen the smoke signal.

"Bugger," Jack muttered, before taking another mouthful of rum.

Yes, they were going to be rescued, but what will happen to Arabella and Victoria?

* * *

"But we have to save Will!"

"NO!"

"Here we go," Arabella muttered to Jack.

They were all standing on the deck of the _Dauntless_; they hadn't been there five minutes and already Elizabeth was arguing with her father.

"You're safe now," he told her firmly. "We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go _gallivanting_ after Pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death!" Elizabeth argued.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so is his decision to engage in Piracy."

"He did that to rescue _your_ daughter," Arabella spoke up. "I doubt that ye would ever have gotten her back alive if he hadn't done what he did."

"You should not get involved, Miss Smith," Norrington said firmly.

"It's _Mrs Sparrow_, and since I knew Will's father, I _should_ get involved," she argued.

"Yes, and about that," Norrington continued, "since when have you been married to a Pirate?"

"Since twelve years ago, actually," Arabella replied confidently. "And before ye even _say_ a word, he didn't pay me, and I was not forced into it. I love him, and he loves me; we were separated on the night of Victoria's birth. So whatever Gillette has told ye, it's all a lie."

Norrington turned to his second-in-command with a raised eyebrow, and the lieutenant just smiled weakly before hurrying away.

"You should be hiring men who _don't_ flirt with men's wives," Jack told Norrington, but back away behind Arabella when the Commodore sent him a glare.

"Back onto the subject of Will, I ask you to do this for me, Commodore," Elizabeth continued. "As a wedding gift."

This caught the Commodore's attention immediately, and he turned to Elizabeth with a surprised expression. As did everyone else, apart from the Governor, who gave a look of pure delight.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" he asked.

"I am."

"Weddings, I LOVE weddings!" Jack cried suddenly. "Drinks all around!"

He looked considerably happy, until he noticed the annoyed looks that he was gaining from everyone present. Particularly Arabella's.

"I know," he said, holding out his hands towards Norrington, "clap him in irons, right?"

Norrington seemed to give this a thought.

"Mr Sparrow," he began, "you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a baring to the Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," Jack answered, before the two guards dragged him off to the helm.

Governor Swann hurried Elizabeth away to find her come clothes to wear, and Victoria followed her father up to the helm, leaving Arabella and Norrington alone.

"I must ask of mine and Victoria's fates, Commodore," he asked. "I am aware that my husband will be hung, but what of us?"

"There are rules which I must abide by in these situations, and they will be abided now," Norrington answered her. "Victoria is too young to be hung, and if she has become respectable enough by the time she's eighteen, then she will avoid hanging altogether."

Arabella nodded, but she knew all too well that Victoria would _never_ become a respectable woman.

"And you can be hung, but will have to stand trial first," he continued. "Is there a chance that you may be pregnant?"

"I have slept with him twice, so there is a chance," Arabella replied flatly.

"If that is the case, you will have to wait until the baby is born," Norrington finished.

Arabella nodded gravely. It was a fate that she was prepared for, eve since she married Jack and became a Pirate. At least now they could die together, and it probably wouldn't be long before Victoria followed them. She decided to change the subject.

"How is your cousin, Commodore?" she asked.

"Not so well, I'm afraid," Norrington answered. "Ever since his future wife ran out on him he's been paranoid; determined to hunt down and end Piracy once and for all. Can't imagine how that woman leaving him effected him in a way such as this."

Arabella couldn't help but smirk, knowing all too well why.

* * *

Please review!


	18. Plans in Action

Sorry this update took so long. I'm obsessed with the new Alice In Wonderland at the moment, so I've been focussing on those stories at the moment (if you want to read them, they're called Of White Rabbits & Mad Hatters, Birth In Wonderland, Through The Looking Glass and Do You Trust Me?). But I've finally pushed myself to get this one written up, and I'll hopefully get Natalie Maria Sparrow and The Diary Of A Teenager Stuck In A Movie updated soon too. Enjoy!

* * *

Plans In Action

The Isla de Muerta was just as mysterious as ever, the thick fog still hanging over the wrecked ships surrounding it; the fog made worse to get through by the dark sky above. Jack had to steer the _Dauntless_ through the many wrecks and rocks before they finally anchored just off shore, when Jack went to stand by the stern. Arabella soon joined him, and they both exchanged smiles before gazing out over the dark, still water.

"Ye didn't tell them about the curse," Arabella said flatly.

"I noticed that neither did you, nor Elizabeth," Jack said.

"We were talking about that earlier, and decided not to," his wife explained. "Norrington would never have risked it if we told him."

"Lizzie could have gotten him drunk?" Jack suggested.

"I doubt it," Arabella said. "And no offence to ye, but Elizabeth doesn't entirely trust ye."

"I get that quite a lot, so it doesn't surprise me," Jack admitted. "But I know that you trust me."

He moved in closer, and Arabella allowed him to get close enough for him to kiss her. This would have happened, if someone hadn't cleared their throat. It was Norrington.

"With me, Sparrow," he said, tossing the compass to Jack.

Jack caught it and began to follow Norrington to the boats, and Arabella tagged along behind him.

"And what makes you think that you are coming, Miss Smith?" Norrington asked.

"It's _Mrs Sparrow_, and I'm coming, whether ye like it or not!" Arabella snapped. "I don't want my husband venturing in there alone!"

"Mrs Sparrow, these are Pirates we are dealing with-"

"And I'm a Pirate, too!" Arabella raised her voice. "I was born a Pirate in a Pirate Port, raised in a Pirate Port, sailed with Pirates, married to a Pirate, given birth to a Pirate; I'm sure I can handle it."

She shoved right past him and climbed into the boat, and Jack snickered as he climbed in after her. Norrington climbed in too, and soon, the longboat was drifting just outside the cave.

"I don't care for the situation," Norrington was saying. "Any attempt to storm the caves could turn into an ambush."

"Not if ye're the one doing the ambushing," Arabella told him.

"She's right," Jack said, coming to sit beside Norrington. "Me and Belle will slip inside, convince Barbossa and his men to row out in their little boats, while you and your men blast them with your little cannons. What have you got to lose?"

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of," Norrington replied, removing Jack's hand from his shoulder.

"Jack, but what about Tora?" Arabella whispered in his ear. "She could get hurt."

Jack thought this through, before turning back to the Commodore.

"Now, there's still a slight risk of those aboard the _Dauntless_ getting hurt, including mine and Belle's daughter and the future Mrs Commodore."

* * *

"I don't care what the Commodore says!" Elizabeth screeched at the top of her voice, as too sailors dragged her into the Captain's cabin.

"My parents are gonna get killed if we don't do somethin'!" Victoria screeched too, also being dragged along.

"The Pirates a cursed! He could be killed!" Elizabeth continued.

"Don't worry, he's already been informed of that," Gillette told the two of them, his face baring a smug expression. "A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story."

He closed the doors, leaving behind an angry Elizabeth and Victoria.

"UGH! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Elizabeth scowled, sitting herself down in a huff.

Victoria crossed her arms in annoyance, before her eyes fell upon the windows at the other side of the cabin. A smirk – similar to her father's – appeared on her face.

"I've got an idea."

* * *

Jack rowed into the caves with Arabella, smirking.

"What are ye smiling about?" Arabella asked him, noticing that he seemed a little too confident. "We could very well be rowing to our deaths, and ye're smirking?"

"Belle," Jack began, as he continued to row, "have I ever given you reason not to trust me."

"Yes, on countless occasions," Arabella replied. "There was that time where ye abandoned us on Isla Fortuna, and the time where ye almost got us enslaved by Madam Minuet, oh and the time where we were almost killed by the merfolk-"

"I didn't ask for a list, luv," Jack cut her off.

Arabella just smirked. They soon arrived inside the cave, and could hear the Pirates yelling in the larger cave containing the treasure. Jack began to push his way through the crowd, earning confused looks from each of the Pirates.

"It's not possible," Barbossa whispered, once he had spotted both Jack and Arabella amongst the crowd.

"Not probable," Jack commented.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will immediately demanded.

"She's safe, just like I promised," Jack told him. "She's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised, and you're fit to die for her just like you promised."

"And I'm stinking by Jack no matter what, just like I promised," Arabella added.

"So we're all men of our word here," Jack concluded. "Except for Belle and Elizabeth, who are in fact women."

"Shut up! Ye and ye're wife are next!" Barbossa snapped, before he prepared to slit Will's throat.

"You don't want to be doing that?" Jack warned him.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, but looked up, nonetheless.

"Why don't I want ta be doin' that?" he asked.

"Well, me and Jack must of gotten here somehow," Arabella explained. "We tricked Commodore Norrington to sail us here, and he's just off shore waiting for ye all. But he don't know that he's been bamboozled by a Pirate and a Pirate's wife."

"Exactly," Jack continued. "Because I'm proposing this to you: you get your men to row out to the _Dauntless_, they do what they do best, Bob's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt, there you are with two ships; the makings of your very own fleet. Of course, you'll take the grandest as your flagship – and who's to argue – but what of the _Pearl_? Name _me_ Captain and Belle first mate; we'll sail under your colours, give you ten percent of our plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"Just don't harm Victoria during the battle, otherwise ye'll have no where to run," Arabella threatened.

"I suppose in exchanged you want me not to kill the whelp?" Barbossa questioned.

"No, no, by all means, kill the whelp," Jack said, gaining shocked looks from both Will and Arabella, "but just not yet. Wait to lift the curse, until the _opportune moment_."

Will caught onto this immediately. Seeing that he had, Jack picked up a handful of coins from the chest.

"Like say after you've killed Norrington's men; every, last, one," he said, as he dropped each coin back into the chest.

But he held one back, which was only noticed by Will and Arabella.

"You've been planning this!" Will spat, acting along with the bluff. "Ever since you leant my name!"

"Yeah!"

Barbossa gave all Jack had said a thought, before a grin formed on his face.

"I want fifty percent of ye're plunder!" he demanded.

"Fifteen!"

"Forty!"

"Twenty-five!"

"And he'll buy ye a hat!" Arabella added, so as the argument wouldn't continue. "A really big one, Commodore."

"We have an accord," Barbossa said, shaking Jack's hand.

Jack turned and was about to give the orders, but Arabella saw it coming, and was able to slap her hand over his mouth just in time. Luckily, Barbossa didn't notice.

"Gents, take a walk!" he ordered.

The men cheered and began to leave the cave, while Jack and Arabella exchanged questioning looks.

"Not to the boats?" Jack questioned, once he had removed Arabella's hand from his mouth.

Barbossa just gave them his trademark smirk.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Please review!


	19. The Final Shot

Sorry that I've been neglecting this story for some time. I've been focussing on my AIW stories recently, as they seem to be getting my attention more at the moment. But I finally got round to completing this chapter!

* * *

The Final Shot

Elizabeth couldn't understand how a ten-year-old girl could be so clever. In the space of ten minutes, Victoria Sparrow had knotted together the bed sheets and clothing that she had found in the cabin, dangled it out the window, and prepared a longboat to cast off. But then again, she was the daughter of the infamous Jack Sparrow, so that made it a lot less unusual.

"Where to now?" Victoria asked, as the two of them climbed into the longboat.

"The _Black Pearl_," Elizabeth replied, taking hold of the ores. "If we're going to rescue Will and your parents, then we're going to need some help."

She rowed them all the way to where the _Black Pearl_ sat silently in the dark waters of the sea, and as they climbed up the side of the black vessel, Victoria peeked past one of the cannons and saw the two Pirates on guard. A whole table of food sat in front of them.

"What would ye picked ta eat first?" one asked.

"I think we should decide now, just so we're ready when the time comes," the other said. "I'm thinkin' cake."

The other looked up.

"I was thinkin' cake, too!" he said, before banging a knife down on the table.

Victoria jumped.

"Ye cut it," the Pirate went on to say.

Victoria rolled her eyes before continuing to follow Elizabeth up the side of the ship. They arrived onto the silent deck, and tip-toed forwards just in case anyone else was about. Suddenly, the cursed monkey leapt in front of them, letting out a strangled screech. Both Elizabeth and Victoria gasped, before exchanging glances. The monkey gave a helpless look.

The two of them threw it right over the side, and it hit one of the cannons before splashing into the sea. Both girls looked over the side, just in time to see the two Pirates on guard stick their heads out to look, too. Acting fast, Elizabeth and Victoria disappeared below deck and hid, allowing the two Pirates to pass on by and storm out on deck. When they had gone, the two girls continued down into the cells, where they were met by familiar faces.

"It's Elizabeth and Tora!" Gibbs cried happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the cave, Jack was scanning through all the treasures that the Isla de Muerta had to offer. Arabella sat nearby, fidgeting, and Barbossa sat opposite from her. A Pirate was knelt down by the water, skimming stones, and two more Pirates stood by Will.

"I thought I had ye figured, Jack," Barbossa commented, "but it turns out that ye're a hard man ta predict."

"Me, I'm dishonest," Jack said, throwing a golden statue over his shoulder. "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you've got to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're gonna do something incredibly...stupid."

All of a sudden, he pulled the sword from the knelt-down Pirate's scabbard, kicking him into the water at the same time. He threw the sword to Will, who caught it, and elbowed the other two Pirates. Barbossa caught on, so drew his sword and ran at Jack, who had done the same. Arabella drew her sword too, and attacked one of the Pirates who had been guarding Will.

The battle had begun.

* * *

Back on the_ Pearl_, the two Pirates walked over to the edge to look where the monkey had fallen, and when they turned round again, too late did they realize that one of the longboats was flying right towards them.

All the crew cheered when the enemy Pirates were knocked overboard.

"All of you, with us!" Elizabeth shouted, she and Victoria striding forwards.

"Will and me parents are in there, and we must save them!" Victoria added.

"Ready? And, heave!" Elizabeth continued, she and Victoria pulling on the ropes.

Only to discover that they were the only ones doing so. The crew were standing motionless, giving the two of them grave looks.

"We need your help, come on!" Elizabeth told them.

Cotton's parrot squawked something.

"Cotton's right, we've got the _Pearl_," Gibbs said.

"What about Jack? Are you just going to leave him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jack owes us a ship," Marty said.

"Plus there's the Code to consider," Gibbs added.

"The Code?" Victoria echoed. "We're Pirates! Hang the Code and hang the rules!"

"They're more like guidelines, anyway!" Elizabeth added.

But when the crew still wouldn't budge, Elizabeth and Victoria were forced to row into the caves alone.

* * *

The fight was still going on back in the caves, and every now and then, Arabella would glance over at Jack to make sure that he was all right. But when she glanced over for the fifth time, she saw the sight of Barbossa drive a sword directly through Jack's chest. Arabella went ghost white.

"NO!!!!"

Her whole world seemed to collapse around her. Jack was dead, and this time, she knew that he wouldn't be coming back. That is, until he stepped into the moonlight and revealed that he was cursed.

"That's interesting," he commented, before revealing the gold in his hand. "Couldn't resist, mate."

Arabella sighed in relief, before she began fighting again. Not long after this happened, a bomb exploded, knocking her and Will to the ground. A black-bearded Pirate pointed a sword at them.

"I'm gonna teach you two the meanin' of pain!"

"Ye like pain?" Victoria's voice rang out.

The Pirate turned, and was whacked around the head by a gold pike.

"Try wearing a corset!" Elizabeth added.

Elizabeth helped Will up, just as Victoria embraced her mother in a hug. Then together, the four of them fought of the three Pirates, ending in the three of them getting stuck on the pike like a kebab. Will planted a bomb in one of their chests, and the four of them made a run for it, just as the three Pirates exploded.

Will hurried up the treasure pile while Arabella and Victoria ran over to where Jack and Barbossa were still fighting, with Elizabeth hurrying along behind them. Jack noticed Will, so spilled blood onto the gold and threw it to him. Barbossa sneered, and taking out his pistol, he pointed it directly at Jack's weakness.

His wife and child.

Arabella froze, and she pushed Victoria behind her as hers and Barbossa's eyes met across the cave. Jack, on the other hand, went wide eyed with horror. He couldn't lose them now. Not when he had just been reunited with them.

A shot rang out.

Barbossa's brows knotted together with confusion, before he noticed the smoking pistol in Jack's hand.

"Ten years ye carry that pistol, and now ye waste yer shot," he said.

"He didn't waste it."

Everyone turned to Will, who opened his hand and allowed the two medallions to drop into the chest. Barbossa dropped both his sword and pistol and opened up his coat, to find his shirt stained red.

"I feel...cold."

And without another word, Hector Barbossa dropped down dead.

Arabella immediately hurried towards Jack, and the two of them shared a passionate kiss.

"Ahem."

It was Will who had cleared his throat. Jack and Arabella turned to him, Elizabeth and Victoria.

"We should go," he continued.

So the five of them made their way out of the cave, but when they rowed outside, they saw that the _Black Pearl_ was gone. Which meant that Jack was going to be hung, after all.

* * *

Sorry if that seemed rushed. Please review, oh, and the next chapter will be the last!


	20. Second Flight of the Sparrows

Last chapter!

* * *

Second Flight Of The Sparrows

The beating of the drums echoed around Fort Charles, telling the people below in the town of Port Royal that an execution was about to take place. Jack Sparrow stood at the gallows, hands tied, and listening to his charges being read aloud.

"Jack Sparrow..."

"_Captain_, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!" Jack muttered angrily.

As the speaker continued, three figures made their way through the crowd, their heads down and their weapons hidden. Little Victoria Sparrow silently crept round the back of the gallows, and she laid herself flat against the side as she took out her knife ready.

Arabella Sparrow wordlessly walked through the crowd of people with her eyes averted to the ground, a headscarf hiding her auburn hair from the view of her husband. She came to a halt and lifted her eyes up slightly. At first they fell on Jack, and as the charges against him were read out for everyone to hear, memories of her marriage to him flashed before her eyes.

"Impersonated a clergy of the Church of England..."

She smirked at this one. The things that she and her husband had gotten themselves into. Her eyes then fell upon the executioner, and she made her way over to where he was stood.

Once she had taken position, her eyes diverted to the left, where she caught sight of a young man with a hat lowered over his face. Will Turner looked over to her, and when the list of charges came to an end, Arabella nodded her head only slightly. A parrot landing on one of the flags in the background also told the young blacksmith that the opportune moment had arrived.

Will hurried to go confess his love to Elizabeth, whilst Arabella slowly removed her sword from under her skirt ready. The drums quickened their beat, and everything happened at once.

Will drew his sword and pushed his way through the crowd, whilst Arabella leapt up onto the platform and held her sword at the executioner's throat, just moments before he pulled the leaver to end Jack's life. Jack himself only just realized what was going on, just in time to brace himself when Victoria leapt up onto his back, using her knife to cut the rope around his neck.

As Victoria worked, both Will and Arabella fought the executioner, which ended with them throwing him off the platform and on top of Norrington. Victoria cut the roped binding her father's hands, and together, the four of them made for the wall of the Fort. Using tricks and skills, they defeated the many soldiers who ran at them, but just when they thought that they had a chance, they found themselves surrounded.

"I thought that we would have to endure an escape attempt from you and your daughter," Norrington told Arabella, before turning to Will, "but I did not expect it from you, Mr Turner."

"On our return to Port Royal I granted you clemency, and this is how you thank me?" the Governor questioned. "By throwing in you lot with them? They're Pirates!"

"And good people," Will resorted. "They're a family; probably the closest and most loving family that I've ever met. And if all I have achieved today is that I will hang alongside them, then so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington said.

"It's right here," Will told him flatly.

"As is mine," Elizabeth spoke up, standing next to him.

Of course, this changed everything. Seeing his daughter in danger, the Governor demanded for everyone to lower their weapons, which they did hesitantly. Norrington looked hurt by Elizabeth's decision, but he accepted it with a heavy heart. It was then that the Sparrow family noticed the parrot flying overhead.

"Well, I'm feeling rather good about this," Jack began.

Arabella and Victoria backed away towards the wall of the Fort as Jack continued with his little speech, saying something to everyone:

"I think we've arrived in a very special place, don't you think?"

"I just wanted you to know that I was routing for you, mate."

"Elizabeth, be careful not to fall off any more Forts, and make better choices in what you wear."

"Will, nice hat."

He hurried to stand by his wife and child.

"This is the day that you will always remember, as the day that-"

And of course, it just had to be ruined by the three of them falling backwards over the wall and into the sea below.

"I can't understand why ye spent so much time trying to come up with that line, and ye can't even finish it when making an exit," Arabella commented after they had resurfaced.

"How long did it take ye ta come up with it, exactly?" Victoria asked.

"A while, complete with many attempts," Jack answered. "I'll tell you the story one day."

"Land ho!"

The three of them turned, and sailing towards them, was the _Black Pearl_.

"I knew they'd come back!" Victoria cried happily.

They swam over to the great ship, and the crew hauled them aboard.

"I thought I told you to keep to the Code?" Jack questioned.

"We figured they were more like guidelines," Gibbs admitted.

"And we need a Captain mad enough to sail us beyond the horizon," Jean commented, handing Jack his coat and hat. "The _Black Pearl_ is yours."

A smile crept across Jack's face as he walked slowly to the helm, running his hand along the wheel with a hint of emotion in his eyes. He then noticed that the crew were standing around doing nothing, and motioned this to Arabella. His wife took the hint.

"Step to, ye scandalous dogs!" she yelled, sending them all running in fright. "Raise the sails and haul to run free!"

She turned back to Jack and sent him a smile. Jack smiled back; there was the first mate he had met all those years ago.

"Dad, can I steer?" Victoria asked.

"Of course you can!" Jack replied, pulling a small crate in front of the helm and standing her on top of it.

He began teaching her how to steer and which currents to follow, and even placed his hat on her head. Arabella's smile widened as she watched them bond.

It was then that she knew, that they were a family once more.

* * *

A big thanks to all those who reviewed and added this story to their favs and alerts! You guys rock! There will be a sequel, called Debt Of The Sparrow, and it should be up within the next few days.


End file.
